α ωєαк нєαят
by Soul.Uchiha
Summary: Una enfermedad que te consume lentamente.Una oportunidad para sobrevivir. Calculador, frío y serio más nunca pensó que el amor le curaría su débil corazón. Completo. Proximamente continuación y nuevo fic : The rain
1. Un nuevo paciente

_Hola bueno les presento mi primera historia, solo espero ke le den una oportunidad y si puede dejarme un review mejos xP _

»-(¯v´¯)-»α ωєαк нєαят»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»α ωєαк нєαят»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»α ωєαк нєαят»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»α ωєαк нєαят»-(¯v´¯)-»

Dra. Sakura Haruno… Dra. Sakura Haruno por favor dirigirse inmediatamente al pabellón b de cirugía- le comunicaban por altavoz

La aludida se dirigió rápidamente, casi corriendo, tenía que realizar una delicada operación que le llevaría horas, de vida o muerte, y ella… la doctora mas eficiente y prestigiosa de todo Japón tenía el deber de salvar la vida de su paciente en sus delicadas y finas manos.

Era toda una promesa en el ámbito médico… inteligente, tenaz, espontánea y se esforzaba al máximo. Tal vez por todos esos motivos su maestra fue Tsunade… la gran Tsunade, la mejor de las mejores… ella explotó todo el potencial que vio en Sakura convirtiéndola en lo que es hoy…

De pequeña había perdido a sus padres en un accidente, su desesperación por no poder ayudarles, el no poder haber hecho una mísera cosa por salvarles la hizo sentir _débil, miserable, incapaz e insignificante, _todos los días se decía lo mismo, todo el tiempo, cada minuto de su miserable vida, ni todo el dinero que le habían dejado su padres de herencia le quitaba el sentimiento de culpa hasta que lo conoció… un chico de cabellos rubios, que le devolvió esa sonrisa tan linda y verdadera que había perdido desde la muerte de sus padres, él, él fue el único que la entendía, él único que sabía de su dolor, él que la ayudó a salir adelante… Naruto… así se llamaba, su gran amigo, su hermano, sí… lo consideraba como su familia… Lo que más le sorprendía a Sakura era que él era más infeliz que ella, no tenía padres, nunca supo si tenía, no tenía hogar, no tenía parientes, estaba completamente solo y aún así sonreía, no falsamente, sonreía de corazón…

Desde que se conocieron en aquel parque fueron inseparables, Sakura lo había invitado a vivir con él, le costó convencerlo pero al fin y al cabo terminó accediendo. Iban al colegio juntos, salían, jugaban, casi todo lo hacían juntos, toda persona que le veía pensaría que son novios pero ellos nunca sintieron nada mas que cariño por el otro, ellos siempre decían: _somos hermanos._

Fueron creciendo Sakura se convirtió en Doctora, desde aquel hecho que lo había decidido, nunca más se sentiría así, salvaría a todas las personas que necesitaran de su ayuda, a todas… Y Naruto se convirtió en un gran Empresario

Hasta que llegó el momento de separarse de su amigo, como convivientes, él ya había echo su vida, había pedido la mano de Hinata Hyuga, hija de un Empresario… Sakura se alegró mucho por la noticia, su amigo se casaría con la persona correcta, pero sentía tristeza al fin y al cabo, no vería a su hermano cada mañana, ya no estaría… pero tenía que aceptarlo, la felicidad de su hermano también era la de ella.

En todo caso no iba a quedar sola… tenía novio, Sai… un chico de cabello corto y ojos café oscuro, buen físico y piel tan blanca que hacía que resaltaran sus ojos, era pintor, dibujaba excelente, y desde que conoció a Sakura que la ha dibujado millones de veces.

La había enamorado en unos días, su simpleza y ternura la cautivaron de inmediato. Naruto no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación, no le gustaba para nada Sai, lo encontraba falso, solo ver que sonreía siempre pero sin sentimiento lo hacía enojar pero si Sakura era feliz el lo aceptaría… pero si le hacía algo juró que lo mataría.

Aún siguen en contacto, cada vez que pueden, ya que por culpa de sus trabajos les es muy difícil encontrar el tiempo para hacerlo.

Había terminado por fin la extenuante cirugía, nueve horas en el pabellón… pero valieron la pena, había salvado al paciente…

Se dirigió a darles la noticia a los familiares

-…-todos los presentes se mantenían en silencio, esperaban la respuesta de la doctora

Un ambiente tenso se sentía.

_Preocupación…_

Una niña se acercó a Sakura y la tomó de su bata, Sakura sintió el tirón y la miró.

-tía Sakura mi papá está bien?-dijo la pequeña

Sakura sonrió –_que niña más linda… _claro que sí pequeñita… tu papá es muy fuerte y aguantó la operación, tienes que estar muy orgullosa tu papá es todo un superhéroe

La pequeña sonrió y todos a su alrededor suspiraron aliviados y le dieron las gracias

-gracias tía Sakura!-dijo irradiando felicidad

-no me des las gracias, anda no pierdas tiempo y ve a ver a tu papá

La pequeña se fue junto a su madre y sus acompañantes.

Lo que menos le importaba era el dinero, el pago mas grande que recibía y el que más valía para ella era cuando obtenía la sonrisa de los familiares y sus _gracias, _eso la hacía sentir tan bien…

-Dra. Sakura Haruno por favor dirigirse a la oficina de la Directora del Hospital-sonó por el altavoz

Suspiró

Tocó a la puerta

-si?

-soy yo Tsunade –sama, Sakura

-pasa

Sakura entró

-Toma asiento, por favor

Le extrañó un poco el trato con el que se estaba dirigiendo su maestra, ella nunca hablaba tan seria a menos que fuera un asunto importante

-si tsunade-sama, que necesita?

-Sakura… tengo que pedirte un favor

-dígame tsunade-sama

-ha llegado un paciente importante al Hospital, hijo de un reconocido Empresario a nivel Mundial que ha pedido ayuda a nuestro hospital –Sakura prestaba atención a cada palabra- tiene una enfermedad grave- hizo una pausa- su corazón está muy débil y necesita un transplante de corazón… me habían pedido a mi que le cuidara y operara hasta encontrar a un donador, pero como tú sabes estoy a cargo de este Hospital y además que no tengo mucha paciencia con las personas

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario, su maestra tenía un humor de los mil demonios no apto para cualquier ser humano, y si es un hombre peor, si le hacían enojar les daba su mejor golpe, el gancho de derecha, se acordaba cuando el amigo de su maestra, Jiraiya… había sido atendido de urgencia al salir de esta oficina, pobre… quedó con tres costillas rotas y moretones por todo el cuerpo.

- y he decidido recomendarte, ahora es tu oportunidad, aceptas o no?

-Tsunade-sama…-dijo sorprendida- claro que acepto

-muy bien Sakura, buena decisión, tienes que preparar tus maletas

-eh?

-serás su doctora personal

-pero… usted no me-

-mañana a primera horas tienes que estar en esta dirección-le entregó una tarjeta-

Suspiró-esta bien…-y salió de la oficina

-Tendré que avisarle a Sai de todo esto mañana- miró la tarjeta y la leyó

_¨ Las Acacias __Nº 951 Residencia Uchiha ¨_

_-Uchiha…_

_-_ah! Sakura se me olvidaba-la voz de Tsunade la interrumpió- puedes irte de inmediato para ordenar tus cosas y avisarles a tus amigos-

-está bien

-Sakura te conozco! Así que ni se te ocurra quedarte

-ya… -dijo resignada

Iba saliendo del Hospital cuando una rubia de ojos azules la detuvo

-Sakura, espera, ya te vas?

-sí Ino, tengo que ir ha preparar las maletas

-eh?, no me digas que te vas del país o algo así?

-no –rió- Tsunade-sama me ha conseguido un trabajo importante- su amiga la miró aun mas desconcertada- voy a tener que cuidar a un paciente

-o sea vas a ser su doctora personal?

-si…

-es hombre o mujer?

-por lo que me dijo Tsunade-sama es un hombre, por qué lo preguntas?

-y sabes como se llama?

-no, solo se que es hijo de un gran empresario… solo tengo esta tarjeta –se la mostró-

-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!

-por que gritas Ino?

-a-acaso no los conoces?-Sakura negó con la cabeza- además de que es una gran empresa a nivel Internacional los hijos del dueño son los solteros más guapos del mundo!!!-a Ino se le veían estrellitas en los ojos- cual de los dos será tu paciente eh Sakura? Cual??!!

A Sakura le apareció una gotita en la cabeza-no sé Ino, no lo sé… bueno será mejor que me vaya, si Tsunade-sama me ve, uf! No me lo quiero ni imaginar

-adiós suertuda!! No le vayas a poner los CUERNOS a Sai!!

-Ino no grites! –se sonrojó

Por fin había llegado a su casa, abrió la puerta y entró, dejó su bolso en la mesa y observó a su alrededor, le hacía tanta falta su presencia en la casa… no era lo mismo sin Naruto, definitivamente no lo era…

Se recostó en el sillón y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, estaba cansada… la operación la había dejado agotada, sonrió al recordar a la pequeña que había visto.

Mañana sería otro día, sería diferente… ya no estaría en su casa, en su hogar, no estaría en el Hospital, no vería a sus amigos ni a su novio…

En eso sonó el timbre, se levantó pesadamente y abrió la puerta encontrando unas bellas rosas de color rosado frente a su rostro, su novio estaba frente a ella.

-Sai! Que sorpresa!

-hola amor, toma-le ofreció las rosas-

-gracias cariño-sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rojo y le besó tiernamente-pasa

Los dos se sentaron y Sakura se apoyó en el hombro de Sai, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello

-como te ha ido en el Hospital?

-bien cariño solo estoy un poco agotada, fue una operación larga pero valió la pena.

-…

-Sai tengo que decirte algo

-dime amor

-…-Sai prestó atención su novia se veía un poco nerviosa- Tsunade me ofreció un trabajo… donde seré doctora personal

-eso quiere decir que tendrás que estar todo el tiempo con tu paciente?

-s-si

Sai sonrió

-no te molesta que tenga que pasar la mayoría del tiempo con un paciente?

-para nada-Sai la atrajo más hacia él- es trabajo, además tú eres feliz salvando a personas y a mi me enorgullece la labor que haces

-Sai… -él le tomo del mentón y la atrajo hacia él juntando sus labios

Pasaron mucho tiempo acariciándose y besándose, hasta que Sai se tuvo que ir, quedando sola nuevamente Sakura.

Es hora de arreglar mis cosas- entró a su habitación, sacó sus maletas y guardó todo en ellas.

Se recostó en su cama y miró por la ventana, definitivamente mañana sería un largo día, y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo…

Su despertador sonó, abrió los ojos lentamente, las 6 de la mañana… tenía que estar en la Residencia Uchiha a las 7:35 , con toda la fuerza de voluntad se levantó y se dispuso a tomar un baño, cuando terminó se colocó su traje, el que consistía de una minifalda, blusa y chaquetón blanco, que hacía resaltar su figura y dejar a vista sus muy bien formadas piernas.

Bajó a desayunar, se preparó un café bien cargado y unas tostadas. Bajó sus maletas, estaban pesadas. Cuando por fin había podido dejar sus pesadas maletas en la puerta de su casa llamaron a la puerta.

Abrió y se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban fríamente

-Usted es la Doctora Haruno?-dijo secamente

-s-si soy yo, quien es usted?

-perdone, me llamo Uchiha Itachi, soy el hermano del paciente al que cuidara, un gusto-le tomó la mano, Sakura al contacto se sonrojó, y le besó

-e-el gusto también e-es mío _que te pasa Sakura? Por qué tartamudeas? Estás comportándote como una idiota!_

_-_Por favor suba al auto, yo la llevaré

Sakura miró hacia fuera y vio una limosina negra rodeada de hombres que parecían ser guardaespaldas

_Son multimillonarios…_

_Reacciona__ Sakura! _

Itachi tomó sus maletas, no parecía que le tomara mucho esfuerzo levantarlas y se las pasó a un tipo de negro.

-suba –dijo cortésmente abriendo la puerta de la limosina

-claro…-entré y todo lo que estaba adentro era de color negro, los sillones, los vidrios, absolutamente todo, además ese hombre Itachi no despegaba su vista de mi y eso me incomodaba, me hacía sentir nerviosa, ahora que lo observaba bien era muy guapo, Ino tenía razón, me recriminé a mi misma por lo que estaba pensando. Era alto, macizo, ojos y cabello negro, con algunos mechones que llegaban a sus ojos, estaba vestido de negro, muy formal, su camisa estaba desabrochada, se veía muy sexy… moví mi cabeza para no seguir pensando eso, y fue para peor pues cuando abrí los ojos nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el sonrió de una manera arrogante, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y yo me sonrojé como una tonta así que desvié mi mirada, miré por la ventana todo el tiempo, siempre en silencio, hasta que la limosina paró e Itachi me invitó a salir.

Al salir vi una enorme mansión, parecía un parque, todo alrededor de ésta era bosque.

Itachi empezó a caminar y yo atiné a seguirle hasta llegar a la puerta de aquella mansión, al llegar nos abrió la puerta un mayordomo que me saludó amablemente yo también le saludé y el me regaló una sonrisa, parece que no estaba acostumbrado a que le saludasen. Itachi miró divertido la escena .

-Te mostraré el lugar y después te llevaré con mi hermanito

Recorrimos todo el lugar, pensé que nunca terminaría, me mostró los baños, el comedor, la cocina, una enfermería que tenía absolutamente de todo… equipada hasta con un simple parche curita hasta una medicina que era difícil de conseguir, estaba asombrada de seguro cuidaban mucho de él… me mostró la ubicación de su dormitorio, se saltó una habitación y la siguiente sería mi dormitorio… era una hermosa habitación, de color rosa, como sabían que me gustaba el rosado, tenía una cama de 2 plazas un escritorio, unos sillones, una mesita y un inmenso ventanal desde donde podía ver todas las inmediaciones, dejó mis maletas ahí y me dijo que ordenara mis cosas y que después me presentaría a su hermano.

Con todo lo que traía me iba a ser complicado en ordenar todo, así que lo hice lo más rápido posible ya que en cualquier momento me vendría a buscar.

Justo cuando había terminado tocaron la puerta, Itachi ya había llegado.

Fuimos a la habitación que nos habíamos saltado, la que estaba anterior a la mía, tocó la puerta y entramos…

»-(¯v´¯)-»α ωєαк нєαят»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»α ωєαк нєαят»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»α ωєαк нєαят»-(¯v´¯)-»

_sorry por dejarlo así pero debo pensar encomo será su primer encuentro n.n_

_reviews?_


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

_Saben? Hoy me di cuenta de que me encantan los reviews xP _

_Pensé que no iba a tener muchos y eso que el principio estuvo … mmm… como es la palabra? … débil_

_Elegí a Sai como pareja de Sakura momentáneamente por que principalmente si coloco a Naruto en su Posición me daría pena… adoro a Naruto y amo a Sasuke. xP_

_Bueno ahora volviendo al fik… hay un leve SasuSaku leve pero lindo, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes también lo disfruten._

_A cambio solo les pido un review… n.n_

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»α **__ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»α **__ωєαк нєαяt__**»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»α **__ωєαк нєαяt__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Al entrar sentí una mirada sobre mi.

Un hombre de ojos y cabello negro con reflejos azulados me miraba, se notaba de inmediato, no le gustaba mi presencia para nada, sus ojos me veían amenazadoramente, sentí escalofríos.

Estaba sentado en su cama con un libro en sus manos.

_Frío…_

Itachi cortó aquel ambiente tan tenso.

-hermanito, no seas mal educado, ella es tu doctora, te viene a cuidar

-te dije que no necesitaba una! –Dijo molesto- no necesito tu lástima ni tampoco la de ella

Yo lo miraba sorprendida- no te preocupes el siempre es así- me dijo Itachi- Sasuke ella es Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno este es mi hermanito Sasuke Uchiha- Sasuke bufó molesto ante el comentario

A pesar de todo le saludé y sonreí- un gusto-pero él no se dignó ni siquiera a mirarme siguió leyendo su libro, parecía interesarle más, realmente me estaba irritando su actitud hacia a mi pero decidí tranquilizarme, recién lo estaba conociendo y no iba a perder el control mi primer día.

-Bueno, los dejo- dijo Itachi- aquí está todo sobre el Historial médico de Sasuke- me entregó un sobre- nos vemos-me dijo- hermanito se un poco mas amable con la señorita

Sasuke gruñó

Ahora estábamos los dos solos, él leyendo y yo parada como una idiota frente a la puerta pensando en como acercarme a él y tratar de que nos hiciéramos _amigos _o por lo menos entablar alguna conversación.

Decidí sentarme en un sofá que estaba al lado de la cama de_ mi_ _paciente_, él ni se inmutó ante mi acción, haciendo como si no existiese. Estaba roja de ira incluso infle mis mejillas, parecía una niña, en ese momento me miró y le vi sonreír, arrogantemente y… divertido? En ese momento me di cuenta de lo infantil que me mostraba ante él, fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a leer su historial, él en cambio seguía con su hermosa pero irritable sonrisa, esperen… hermosa?, por dios parece que el sol me está afectando.

Mire su Historial pero mis ojos se dirigieron a él nuevamente, él se dio cuenta y siguió leyendo su libro, su sonrisa aún no se borraba de su rostro, se estaba riendo de mi?

_Inhalé…_

_Exhalé…_

Eso me ayudó a tranquilizarme un poco y leer definitivamente su historial médico.

¨ _Nombre: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Edad: 24 años_

_Estado civil: soltero, _sonreí levemente Ino tenía razón

_Enfermedad: problema cardiovascular_

_Desde los 10 años que sufre de problemas al corazón, se ha realizado varias operaciones pero lo único que le puede salvar es un transplante de corazón, si no consigue uno nuevo morirá en unos meses-_ Sakura lo miró, si no supiese que estuviese enfermo juraría que era un hombre fuerte y saludable, lo miró con tristeza, lo tenía todo a simple vista pero ahora lo que necesitaba era un órgano fundamental para vivir, algo que no se podía comprar con dinero.

Terminé de leer y como que ahora podía entender su reacción ante mí cuando entré, debe sentirse mal, de seguro no sale desde que está en cama, lo tratan como a un inválido y eso lo hace sentir peor, se hace el fuerte y definitivamente lo es…

-Sasuke-le llamé-

-si ya leíste _eso_ y ahora me quieres hablar para hacerme sentir bien eso no te funcionará-me dijo secamente- las otras 20 doctoras que he tenido ya lo han intentado

_Veinte???? Vaya parece que no le han tenido mucha paciencia-_para nada, sólo te quería pedir un favor-

Me miró incrédulo, yo por mi parte al verle así sonreí-no me llevarías a dar una vuelta por el jardín?-dudé un poco, no sabía si iba a aceptar o no, pero sería una buena excusa para sacarlo de la habitación. Demoró en responderme, no sé si fue por que le había asombrado mi petición o no sabía si llevarme a dar un paseo.

- esta bien-dijo resignado- eres una molestia-

Me había salido con la mía _sí!!!! _

Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a una habitación, era un ropero gigante, sacó ropa de ahí y se dirigió a otro cuarto, parecía ser el baño. Mientras se cambiaba empecé a ver su habitación, no le había prestado atención, era muy parecida a la que me habían dado pero ésta era azul, detrás de su cama, en la pared, había un abanico blanco con rojo, quería saber que significaba, después le preguntaría, me dirigí a un pequeño velador que tenía al lado derecho de su cama, donde se encontraba aquel libro que parecía mas interesante que yo _no estoy celosa eh? Menos de un libro, Está claro!? _Un portarretrato me llamó la atención, lo iba a ver cuando Sasuke apareció de repente y lo dejó boca abajo

-vamos

No entendí por que no me dejó verlo, pero después lo sabría si o si, la curiosidad me invadía, así que le seguí.

Lo veía desde atrás me fijaba en sus movimientos, en cada acto que hacía, se veía fuerte y saludable o acaso lo aparentaba? Solo el tiempo me lo diría.

Se detuvo de repente y me miró, solo eso bastó para que me sonrojara, no entendía lo que me pasaba.

-eres muy lenta sabes?- me dijo con su tono arrogante- si hasta una tortuga camina más rápido que tú

Mi sonrojo desapareció inmediatamente al oír esas palabras, fruncí el ceño y caminé rápido dejándolo atrás, cuando pasé al lado de él vi como sonreía, disfrutaba hacerme enojar y eso me hizo sonreír, aunque no lo crean me sentía bien con el solo verlo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, me detuve y lo esperé, llegó junto a mí, ya no sonreía, al parecer no le gustaba que lo vieran así, desde aquel momento caminé junto a él.

Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, salimos de la mansión y nos dirigimos a la parte trasera donde había una gran piscina y un extenso jardín con hermosas flores, al final un enorme árbol de cerezos, era mi árbol preferido.

Sasuke pareció notarlo y nos dirigimos hacia el cerezo, cuando llegamos él se sentó en el césped apoyando su espalda en el tronco y cerró sus ojos, yo en cambio me dirigí al jardín y tomé algunas flores, me dirigí hacia las rosas donde encontré una que me llamó la atención, entre todas las rosas que habían sólo una era roja, decidí tomarla con cuidado de no pincharme y logré sacarla, era preciosa, de un rojo intenso.

Llevé todas las flores que había tomado hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke y fue una sorpresa encontrarlo dormido.

_Tierno…_

Se veía extremadamente lindo durmiendo.

_Inocente…_

No parecía ser el chico que me encontré cuando lo vi por primera vez que tenía una mirada fría y penetrante.

Me di un leve golpe en la cabeza para no seguir pensando así, pero no lo podía evitar… algunos mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro y se movían al compás del viento, su cabello desordenado y la camisa negra abierta que se había puesto lo hacía ver _sexy e inocente_

Suspiré y me senté junto a él, vi aquella rosa que había tomado y la coloqué en el bolsillo de la camisa de Sasuke, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, le sentaba muy bien, entonces para distraerme un poco empecé a hacer una corona de flores, esas que me había enseñado a confeccionar Ino. Después de unos minutos había terminado, no me había quedado tan bien como las que hacía Ino pero para mi era un gran avance. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse, ahora comprendía por que se había quedado dormido, era tan relajante este lugar, y finalmente me dormí.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**ѕαѕυкє ρσν´ѕ**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

_Abrí lentamente mis ojos, sentía pesados mis párpados. M e había quedado dormido no se por cuanto tiempo, pero ya estaba atardeciendo. Sentí un peso en mi hombro izquierdo, giré la cabeza y me encontré con una cabellera rosa, Sakur__a estaba dormida apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro._

_La observé por primera vez, fijándome en cada detalle de su cuerpo, tenía el pelo de color rosado nunca había visto uno igual, al principio pensé que era teñido pero ahora sé que es natural, su piel blanca como la nieve y un cuerpo bien desarrollado._

_Es hermosa…-_susurré- _pero molesta, aunque no tanto como las otras doctoras que he tenido-_ sonreí-

_Su presencia me hacía sentir relajado, definitivamente era especial._

_Dejé que siguiera durmiendo apoyada en mi, me molestaba un poco pero en el fondo no me desagradaba para nada, me sentía cálido… acaso ella era la causante de que me sintiera así? _

_Ya estaba oscureciendo y opté por entrar a la mansión, estaba corriendo un viento frío, no la quise despertar y me tomé la molestia de tomarla con cuidado entre mis brazos, sin moverla demasiado, y la llevé a su habitación con la corona que había confeccionado, me pareció un detalle infantil pero tierno. La dejé en la cama y la arropé bien con las sábanas, me quedé observándola por un rato cuando la escuché susurrar mi nombre, estaba soñando conmigo… sonreí y me dirigí a mi habitación._

_Me acosté y me dispuse a pensar en todo lo ocurrido hoy, cuando me di cuenta de la rosa que tenía en mi bolsillo, una rosa roja- _la tomé- _de seguro ella me la había colocado mientras dormía, sonreí de nuevo y la dejé en el cajón de mi velador. Ahora que lo pensaba desde hace mucho que no sonreía, desde que tengo esta enfermedad, pero ella en un día me devolvió lo que perdí- _suspiré- _definitivamente ha sido un día especial._

_Un día que seguramente no podré olvidar…_

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_fιи ѕαѕυкє ρσν´_ѕ__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Abrí los ojos, la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana y me molestaba, recordé el paseo que le había pedido a Sasuke y que me había quedado dormida, me sobresalté, ahora que me fijaba estaba en la habitación que me habían dado no debajo del árbol de cerezo apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke…

-y-yo m-me q-quedé dormida en el h-hombro de Sasuke?!! –dije tartamudeando incrédula-

Suspiré pesadamente- de seguro debe estar molesto- me dije a mi misma, pero que podía hacer? Lo hecho hecho está.

-me pregunto si él me habrá cargado hasta acá- me ruboricé de solo pensarlo- _Sakura cálmate! Pareces un semáforo! Pero que siempre está en rojo _

Decidí levantarme, eran las 7 de la mañana, me dirigí al baño y decidí tomar una ducha con agua fría, la necesitaba.

Me vestí rápidamente y fui hacia el cuarto de Sasuke, no sabía si aún estaba dormido así que abrí un poco la puerta, y lo vi, estaba despierto leyendo su famoso libro, notó de inmediato mi presencia por que de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta.

Me había descubierto y pensé que me iba a decir algo por estar _espiando _pero no fue así.

-pasa- me dijo y se dispuso a leer nuevamente

Yo entré, en verdad me había sorprendido su actitud

-hola sasuke –dije sonriente

-hola Sakura- me dijo** mirándome**

_Era un gran avance… de ayer a hoy un gran cambio_

-sabes?-dijo - pesas demasiado, deberías hacer una dieta-

Sonrió triunfalmente, yo en cambio confirmé que él me había cargado y no hice caso a sus palabras

-gracias- le dije con una amplia sonrisa

-eh?-dijo desconcertado- No te he dicho un cumplido-me reprochó

En esos momentos inconscientemente le abracé, él se quedó estático ante mi acto lo que me hizo pensar que era la primera vez que se dejaba abrazar por una mujer y me pareció tan inocente.

Después de unos segundos reaccionó y me alejó.

-eres una molestia-dijo volteando su rostro, como queriendo ocultar algo.

Definitivamente no me dejaba ver su rostro, después de unos minutos volvió a se Sasuke Uchiha el extremadamente _serio_, pero yo notaba que había cambiado aunque sea un poquito.

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

_Gracias, muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores que me han dejado un review_

**kaoru-uchiha**

**kuraujia-san**

**minako uchiha yuki**

**maninucha**

**Sakurass**

**TsukihimeBlitzer**

€**lid€**

**KanameSaku**

**Georgina**

**karoru01**

**Yaz**

**AniiChan15**

**setsuna17**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

**Reviews???**


	3. Angina

_Hola de nuevo! Stoy muy contenta x sus reviews! Se han unido nuevos lectores y eso me hace pensar que les gusta la historia, hay una parte en este capi que me hizo emocionarme T.T no saben lo que me costó, cuando lean lo sabrán._

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Me senté en el sofá, y lo observé, no me aburría para nada mirándolo es más, me gustaba, me entretenía, incluso pude verle un tatuaje en su cuello, no podía negarlo… le sentaba muy bien.

De repente nuestras miradas se encontraban y yo la desviaba, no sé por que, era un reflejo, lo hacía sin pensarlo y cuando lograba mirarlo fijamente a los ojos me perdía en ellos, quería descifrar lo que expresaban, pero era él ahora el que cortaba el contacto volviendo a leer su libro.

Parece que su único entretenimiento era aquél libro. Aparté mi vista de él y vi aquel símbolo que había visto ayer, ese abanico.

-Sasuke?

-hmph?-seguía leyendo aún así me puso un poco de atención

-que significa ese abanico?-le pregunté curiosa

-es el símbolo de la Familia Uchiha, nuestros antepasados eran ninjas, uno de los clanes más fuertes y nobles, muchos de ellos eran miembros de la policía encargada de la protección de la villa, y eso los identificaba.

-ah…

No sabía que más decir, así que me quedé en silencio.

De repente tocaron a la puerta, era una sirvienta, nos venía a dejar el desayuno. Sasuke por fin dejó su libro a un lado y se dispuso a desayunar. Todo era _Light, _tenía que serlo, las grasas no le hacen nada de bien a Sasuke por su enfermedad.

No tenía mucha hambre así que sólo me tomé el café. Lo observaba al comer _se estaba convirtiendo en mi pasatiempo favorito, _noté que hacía una mueca de asco al desayuno, tal vez estaba harto de las cosas livianas, pero era por su bien así que decidió comer finalmente.

Cuando terminó dirigió su vista hacia mí, más bien la bandeja donde se encontraba mi desayuno.

-no me digas que te pusiste a dieta-dijo con sarcasmo

-no-le dije secamente

-entonces por que no haz probado nada?-

-no tengo hambre-dije en el mismo tono

En eso me fijé que tenía restos de migajas de pan _integral _ en su boca, tomé mi servilleta y me dirigí hacia él dispuesta a limpiarle, Sasuke me veía curioso, cuando estaba acercando la servilleta a su rostro me sujetó la mano.

-No hace falta, puedo sólo- me quitó la servilleta y se limpió.

Cuando tomó mi mano me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

-perdón- le dije sinceramente

No me respondió. No sabía por que me estaba comportando así, quería salir de ahí y lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomar las bandejas y llevarlas a la cocina. Cuando estaba a punto de salir me habló.

-no hace falta, la sirvienta vendrá a buscar las bandejas

-quiero llevarlas yo Sasuke-fingí una sonrisa y salí de la habitación, Naruto siempre me descubría cuando fingía, decía que era mala en eso pero siempre que lo hacía hacia otras personas me creían y parece que ésta no era la excepción.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**ѕαѕυкє ρσν´ѕ**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

_No soy yo… definitivamente no lo soy…_

_No sé, pero me gusta hacerla enfadar, y decirle eso de la dieta me resultó lo contrario, a cambio recibí un abrazo._

_Nunca me había dejado abrazar y mucho menos por una mujer, fue extraño, no sentí asco como cuando __esas__ me abrazaban (esas: mujeres pertenecientes al club de fans de Sasuke), el solo tenerlas cerca me pone de mal humor sobre todo esa de pelo rojo, pero si no hubiera reaccionado de seguro hubiera seguido abrazado a Sakura. _

_Es un sentimiento extraño…_

_Y prefiero no saber que es… _

_Cuando me fijé que no había probado nada de su desayuno me sentí, preocupado? No, no se si era eso, pero soy orgulloso y si fuera así nunca lo reconocería._

_Estoy desconcertado…_

_Cuando se acercó a mi con la servilleta y estaba a punto de tocarme reaccioné, no podía dejar que lo hiciera, tengo dignidad y en ese momento me estaba tratando como a un niño, eso me molestó y ella lo notó e incluso se disculpó, no pude articular ninguna palabra, mi mayor aliado era el silencio._

_Sé que se sintió incómoda, en su rostro se notaba, es un libro abierto para mí, por eso tomó las bandejas, era lo mejor en ese momento, necesitaba estar __solo__, pero hablé, la razón? No sé, mi cuerpo reaccionó eso es lo único que puedo decir._

_Cuando se fue me sonrió, pero no como lo hacía siempre, como aquellas sonrisas que me dedicaba, era una sonrisa falsa, solo con mirarla a los ojos lo supe._

_Eres muy inocente Sakura…_

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_fιи ѕαѕυкє ρσν´_ѕ__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Traté de encontrar la cocina, pero como eran tantas habitaciones se me olvidó donde quedaba

-era lo último que me faltaba- suspiré-

Por lo menos encontré el comedor y dejé las bandejas ahí, de seguro las encontrarían más rápido. Quise relajarme y fui al jardín, me dirigí directamente hacia el árbol de cerezo.

Me senté y me apoyé en el tronco, tal y como lo había echo Sasuke ayer…

_Maldición!, vine para relejarme y sigo pensando en él! _

Cerraba mis ojos y lo veía, pensaba en otra cosa e igual se me aparecía! _Agr! _

Esta harta de esta situación! No sé cuantas veces cambié de posición, me sentaba, me recostaba, incluso me paré y nada! él aún seguía presente en mis pensamientos

Decidí sentarme, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos peleando conmigo misma y no me di cuenta de que alguien se me acercaba, no pude evitar dar un pequeño salto, mi corazón latía aceleradamente.

-Te asusté?- preguntó Itachi sonriendo

_Acaso no era obvio? Si hasta dejé escapar un pequeño grito- _si- le dije sonrojada por mi acción y un poco molesta por lo que me había preguntado.

-disculpa, no era mi intención-dijo serio

Yo estaba asombrada, me estaba pidiendo perdón.

_Son tan diferentes…_

Itachi era tan educado y Sasuke tan antipático…

_Pero a la vez tan semejantes…_

_Misteriosos…_

_Sus ojos reflejaban frialdad…_

-Sakura?-

Yo estaba completamente ida. Me tomó del mentón y me acercó hacia él.

_Q- que está haciendo?_

Me estaba acercando hacia su rostro… no reaccionaba…

Estaba a punto de que sus labios rozaran los míos.

-Dra. Haruno!!!- gritó una sirvienta

_Justo a tiempo- _pensé aliviada, Itachi me había soltado al escuchar aquella voz

Me paré y fui hacia ella

-Dra. Haruno!- decía muy nerviosa- El señor! Sasuke-sama!

Mi corazón dejó de latir, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Sólo al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke me hizo correr a su habitación. En ese momento solo era Sasuke, solo Sasuke.

Corrí…

Corrí lo más rápido posible.

_Lágrimas…_

Lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos inconcientemente

Por fin llegué, abrí la puerta desesperada y me encontré a Sasuke en el piso, de rodillas, apoyando una de sus manos en el piso y la otra donde se encontraba su corazón…

Se retorcía del dolor… su mano arrugaba su camisa.

_Dolor…_

Dolor fue lo que sentí en ese momento…

_Más lágrimas…_

Mi corazón se retorció… no podía verlo así.

Me dirigí ha la enfermería que quedaba al frente de la habitación de Sasuke. Tomé el medicamento que necesitaba para parar su dolor (Inyección).

_Angina… ( así se llamaba lo que le estaba sucediendo)_

Corrí hacia él, vacié el contenido del frasquito a la jeringa y tomé su brazo.

Estaba _tiritando y sudando._

Lo inyecté-gruñó- y su dolor desapareció en pocos segundos.

Sasuke respiraba agitadamente, todavía en el suelo. Yo en cambio todavía no asimilaba lo que había pasado, nunca lo había visto así.

Empezó a levantarse lentamente, le costaba… Fui dispuesta a ayudarle pero una mano me detuvo.

_Itachi…_

-no lo hagas, él puede - dijo mirando a Sasuke

Recordé lo que me dijo en el desayuno.

_No hace falta, puedo sólo_

No me moví, Itachi estaba en lo cierto, Sasuke no quería ayuda, aunque la necesitase, no quería sentirse _débil…_

Pero lo que él no sabe es que es _muy fuerte__mucho más de lo que él imagina._

Apoyó sus manos en los muslos, afirmándose y se dirigió a su cama, allí se desvaneció…

_Inconciente…_

Me asusté un poco, había caído pesadamente a la cama. Cuando me acerqué pude ver lo exhausto que estaba, lo cubrí con las sábanas y le sonreí.

Me volteé a ver a Itachi pero ya no estaba… recordé lo que había pasado, no entendía por qué no reaccioné pero por lo menos no sucedió nada de lo me hubiera podido arrepentir, en eso Sasuke suspiró-era tan lindo cuando dormía _solo cuando duerme!_

Tomé su mano, estaba muy fría.

Sentí presionada mi mano, me la había agarrado, lo encontré dulce de su parte, aunque lo hiciera inconcientemente.

-_me pregunto que estará soñando?- _me acerqué curiosa a su cara, tratando de buscar alguna expresión que me diera aunque sea una pequeña pista de que se trataba, si era un sueño o una pesadilla.

Mi resultado… ninguno en absoluto…

Recordé las clases de psicología en la que era la mejor, podía entender y llevarme muy bien con mis pacientes, pero en este caso parece que no me funcionaba.

Mi cara estaba muy cerca de la suya.

Miré atentamente cada parte de su cara, tratando de memorizarlas.

_Es tan perfecto…_

Toqué con mi mano libre su rostro, era la primera vez que lo tocaba.

_Su piel era tan suave…_

Me fijé exclusivamente en sus labios… se veían tan tentadores…

Me mordí los labios. Quería probarlos, sentirlos… Me fui acercando a sus labios…

_Lujuria…_

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

_Perdón por dejarlo así, jeje, me van a querer matar pero aún no se si debe haber beso entre Sakura y Sasuke, que me dicen? Quieren beso? Aunque solo Sakura sea la única que lo sepa?_

_Bueno ahí verán ustedes._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído y aun más a los que me han dejado un reviews._

_ah! Y a DanielaUchiha decirle que si he leído algunos de sus fiks, quería que supiese que me gusta muxo ese de Sn. Valentín y que cuente conmigo para lo ke sea._

Maninucha

OnlyaZ

GAASAITALEX234

setsuna17

Neko-chan-bere

KanameSaku

Dreamer-san

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki

karoru01

Thebettersanimes

Florciita-chan

Minako uchiha yuki

Ikamari

AniiChan15

sakuralove29

Sakuchiha

Danielauchiha

The dark of the light

A todas estas personitas un beso _**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_


	4. Confusiones

_Hola de nuevo! Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto T.T no era __mi intención__ es que no había podido hacer este capítulo no tenía tiempo y también disculpen por hacerlo corto pero prometo compensarlos en el próximo capitulo, no me odien u.u_

_Estoy very very happy he recibido 50 reviews! __Mi sueño es tener 100 eh? Me lo cumplirían?_

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Lentamente me acerqué a sus finos labios.

Sé que si le besaba cometería un grave error pero no quería detenerme.

_Lo deseaba…_

_Deseaba probar sus labios__…_

Cerré mis ojos y una imagen apareció en mi mente…

_Sai…_

Paré en seco, no, no podía… no podía hacerle eso a Sai, me separé rápidamente de Sasuke y me deshice de su agarre.

No podía engañarle… no se lo merecía…

_Prefiero engañar a mi corazón._

Me senté en el sillón.

Un sentimiento de culpa me invadió… me sentí mal.

Medité mis actos, decidí y prometí no volver a pensar así, aunque sé que será difícil pero soy su doctora y debo comportarme como tal, debo reprimir mis sentimientos.

_Esto jamás volverá a pasar…_

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**ѕαѕυкє ρσν´ѕ**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

_Ya me había aburrido de leer__, el silencio me acompañaba como siempre, pero ahora se me hacía incómodo, me faltaba algo…_

_Abrí las cortinas y miré por la ventana, la luz me molestó en un principio pero me fui acostumbrando. Fue entonces cuando vi a Sakura en el árbol de cerezo, se movía de un lado para otro parecía incómoda, consideré divertida su actitud, se veía como una niña… _

_Me quedé observándola por un buen rato, hasta que decidió no moverse más…_

_Alguien se le acercaba… _

_Itachi…_

_Odio… _

_Mi corazón se apretó con sólo verlo, lo odiaba, siempre lo odié y siempre lo haré… siempre me ha ganado en todo, siempre lo han visto como el mejor, como el futuro de los Uchiha y yo siempre detrás de él… Después de descubrir mi enfermedad seguí siendo tratado así pero ahora había otra cosa…_

_Lástima…_

_Se acercó demasiado para mi gusto a Sakura, eso me hizo enfurecer y cuando vi que le tomaba por el ment__ón y la acercaba hacia él, sentí que iba a explotar._

_No quise verlos y me volteé._

_DOLOR…_

_Sentí un dolor en mi pecho, cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte…_

_Rayos! Por que!? __Seguro ya se habrán besado_

_Una sirvienta me vió y salió en busca de Sakura, no quería que me viera, menos aún si se había besado con ese bastardo, no le podría mirar a la cara._

_Llegó en unos segundos y fue a buscar un medicamento a la enfermería, estaba llorando, mientras yo estaba en el suelo y me retorcía del dolor, jamás había sentido un dolor tan grande, jamás desde que tengo esto…_

_Me inyectó y mi dolor pasó rápidamente. Trataba de ponerme en pie pero todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, Sakura venía hacia mí pero Itachi la detuvo, por primera vez le agradecía que la detuviese, no quería ayuda! Ni la necesitaba! Menos de ella!_

_Me levanté como pude, mis piernas flaqueaban, respiraba agitadamente y estaba bañado en sudor. Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a mi cama ya que en cualquier momento me desvanecería. Llegué a mi cama… por fin… y todo se volvió negro…_

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_fιи ѕαѕυкє ρσν´_ѕ__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Sasuke comenzó a abrir sus ojos y me acerqué a ver como estaba, le toqué la frente con mi mano para ver si tenía fiebre pero volteó el rostro, no me miraba.

_Me evadía… y no sabía la razón._

-estas bien?- le pregunté

-…

_No me respondía, me evitaba, no quería mi compañía…_

- Sasuke necesito hacerte una revisión

Seguía sin responder, me dolía su _indiferencia._

Él gruñó y se trataba de sentar, no podía verlo así, tenía que ayudarlo.

-no me toques!-me gritó molesto- déjame sólo!

_No lo entendía_

-Sasuke!-le grité- entiende, necesito revisarte! después de eso te dejaré solo y harás lo que se te de la gana, pero yo soy tu doctora y velo por tu salud.

-Tsk!-

Pareció haber entendido aunque aún seguía molesto.

-necesito que te saques la camisa-dije seria.

Desabrochó botón por botón desganadamente hasta deshacerse de la prenda, nunca lo había visto con el torso descubierto, tenía un físico increíble. Sus músculos estaban bien marcados.

Un pequeño rubor apareció en mis mejillas.

-_Sakura!! Que prometiste? Eh?-_ Respiré profundamente y me dediqué a examinarlo.

En ningún momento me miró ni me dirigió la palabra. Terminé y lo dejé solo, eso era lo que quería, verdad? Pues que sea feliz con su soledad!

Me encontré con el mayordomo de ayer, se llamaba Kakashi, tenía el pelo gris y desordenado, y la mayor parte de la cara cubierta con una máscara.

-Dra. Haruno-me dijo

-por favor Kakashi no me llames así, prefiero que me llames por mi nombre-

El sonrió- está bien Sakura, dime que ha pasado con el señor?-

Me sorprendió su pregunta, al parecer sabía que algo me había pasado.

-…-me quedé en silencio, no sabía que decir - no me habla ni me mira, me evade- le dije triste

-no te preocupes Sakura- sonrió- él siempre es así con todos

Era verdad lo que me decía pero aún así yo pensaba que las cosas habían mejorado y eso me ponía triste. En eso golpearon la puerta y Kakashi se dirigió hacia ella, al abrirla una _manada de mujeres_ se abalanzó sobre él, Kakashi como pudo trató de cerrar la puerta, lo logró, pero una mujer de pelo rojizo logró entrar dirigiéndose al segundo piso, parecía conocer la mansión perfectamente.

-Kakashi, quienes son?-pregunté curiosa

Kakashi suspiró- las fans del Señor Sasuke- no pude evitar abrir mi boca, bueno aunque era imposible que no tuviera uno- pero al Señor le molesta que se metan en su casa-

-pues ha entrado una de pelo rojizo-

-ay no-

-eh?- le miré desconcertada

- es la presidenta del club, justamente es ella a la que más odia el Señor.

Subió rápidamente, yo le seguí, al abrir la puerta me encontré a esa pelirroja besándose con Sasuke!! No lo creía!! Y eso no era lo peor, Sasuke profundizaba el beso y… y parecía disfrutarlo!

Kakashi parecía estar tan asombrado como yo.

No quería ver más y me fui de allí lo más rápido posible, Kakashi me siguió. Me senté en las escaleras y puse mis manos en mi cabeza, Kakashi se sentó un peldaño más arriba y se mantuvo en silencio.

_Todo andaba mal…_

_Era el peor día de mi vida!_

_Tenía ganas de llorar… pero debía ser fuerte!_

Kakashi puso su mano sobre mi hombro, entendía lo que me pasaba, lo sabía… _incluso más que yo._

-al parecer no la odiaba tanto, no lo crees Kakashi?- me reí o por lo menos eso intentaba.

Kakashi me miraba triste, entonces me levanté.

-Kakashi?

-si?

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?- necesitaba distraerme, él lo sabía y asintió con la cabeza.

No volví a ver a Sasuke en toda la tarde, todo ese tiempo me la pasé con Kakashi, en verdad la pasé muy bien ayudándole. No supe si esa pelirroja se había ido o no, en todo caso no me interesaba, verdad?

**»-(¯v´¯)****-»**ѕαѕυкє ρσν´ѕ**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

_Cuando desperté y sentí su cálida mano sobre mi frente recordé al bastardo de mi hermano, volteé mi rostro__, no quería verla y menos que me tocara._

_Me traté de sentar, aún me sentía mareado y ella se acercó con el objetivo de ayudarme entonces le grité. _

_Mi rabia me cegaba y no medía mis actos. Me respondió de igual manera y empecé a deshacerme de mi camisa, estaba enojado… _

_No le miré, no le hablé, era mejor así._

_Después de que terminó me dejó nuevamente solo…_

_Me quedé dormido en esa posición (sentado) , desperté cuando sentí unos labios sobre los míos, alguien me besaba, era esa pelirroja, en eso Sakura y Kakashi abrieronn la puerta._

_Cuando la vi, la imagen de ella besando a Itachi llegó a mi mente, sin pensarlo empecé a profundizar el beso y fingir que me gustaba…_

_No sé por que lo hice pero me dio verdadera repugnancia besarla._

_Sakura se fue , pude ver en su rostro rabia y tristeza, cuando se cerró la puerta la separé de mi, empujándola con todas mis fuerzas._

-por qué te haces el duro- _me dijo con tono seductor, que por supuesto no provocaba nada en mi._

_-lárgate- le dije _

-pe-pero Sasuke mi amor-

_-lárgate ya!-le grité__ furioso_

_No se resistió y se fue, pero con una sonrisa triunfal._

_Recién en ese momento me di cuenta en el gran error que había cometido, seguro se lo iba a decir a todo el mundo, pero eso no era lo más importante, me di cuenta el por que lo había hecho…_

_**Celos…**_

_Me llevé mis manos al rostro, no podía creerlo, yo sintiendo celos? Esto nunca me había pasado, jamás!_

_**Malditos celos! **_

_Decidí ir a darme un baño, quería relajarme y no seguir pensando en cosas sin sentido._

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. owo

_Muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo por postear, cada review es un pekeño tesoro para mi. _

_**setsuna17**_

_**AniiChan15**_

_**KanameSaku**_

_**karoru01**_

_**megusakura**_

_**Florciita-chan**_

_**Jesybert**_

_**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**_

_**Sakurass**_

_**danielauchiha**_

_**OnlyaZ**_

_**minako uchiha yuki**_

_**rose uchiha**_

_**Sakuchiha**_

€_**lid€**_

_**-Sakura-Star-**_


	5. Descubrimientos

_Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente, owo, con muchas ganas! Por que hoy voy a comprar las entradas para el concierto que tanto quería ver!! Xiii!!! xP jeje _

_Respecto al fic… Se aclararán muchas cosas y aparecerá otro personaje en este capítulo._

_Respecto a Sai… en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán jiji_

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Ya era de noche y me encontraba en el gran comedor cenando, sola claro, Kakashi había salido junto con Itachi y Sasuke que estaba en su habitación. No me gustaba estar sola, pero que podía hacer. Recordé a mis amigos, di un gran suspiro- de seguro deben estar en una fiesta y yo aquí encerrada- apoyé los codos sobre la mesa, estaba aburrida.

En eso tocaron a la puerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-_y si eran las del fan club de Sasuke?_- pensé, en aquel momento me imaginé a un millar de mujeres aplastándome, una gotita apareció en mi cabeza.

Me acerqué poco a poco, tomé la perilla de la puerta y la giré despacio, me detuve esperando a ver a aquellas mujeres pero por suerte no pasó nada, entonces abrí la puerta totalmente.

Vi a un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos azules frente a mi.

-Sakura-chan?

-Na- Naruto!!!-grité y me lancé hacia él abrazándolo, él correspondió.

_Era lo mejor que me había pasado en el día._

-Que haces aquí Sakura-chan?- me dijo sorprendido y a la vez feliz

-Soy la doctora de…- no me dejó terminar y empezó a hablar fuerte, como de costumbre

-noooo!!-gritaba incrédulo- No me digas que eres la doctora del Teme!??

Yo alcé una ceja pero después comprendí.

-sí – le dije sonriendo, Naruto siempre tenía ese efecto sobre mi, además la manera de decirle me hizo mucha gracia.

-pues a hecho la mejor elección! Sakura-chan es la mejor de las doctoras!

-Naruto-dije apenada- baja la voz

-Y desde cuanto que estás aquí Sakura-chan?

-desde hace 2 días-

-Y por qué no me lo habían dicho??!!- dijo gritando nuevamente

Ya me estaba desesperando y una pequeña venita estaba apareciendo en mi frente- Naruto si sigues gritando…-dije con un tono de voz que él conocía perfectamente

-e-está bien Sakura-chan, n-no te enojes

Conversamos, nos reímos… teníamos un gran alboroto en la sala.

-Naruto, desde cuando conoces a Sasuke?- pregunté curiosa

- desde hace mucho Sakura-chan! Lo conocí cuando firmamos un contrato con su Empresa, desde entonces que somos socios y amigos…

_Amigos…_

Esa palabra se quedó en mi mente.

_De verdad eran amigos?_

_-_aunque él sea frío e indiferente conmigo algunas veces, somos verdaderos amigos, su gran y único amigo…

_Único amigo…_

Me sentí triste y feliz a la vez, aunque tuviera a Naruto como su _único amigo_, él valía por cien, yo más que nadie lo sabía… Sonreí al saber que no estaba tan solo como pensaba…

-por cierto venía a ver…

-Que tanto alboroto tienen aquí!-gritó Sasuke enojado apareciendo por la puerta

-Sasuke!-gritó Naruto- Supe que te había pasado algo y venía a verte!

-Lárgate!

- Teme no seas tan borde!

- Usuratonkachi te dije que …

No lo pude evitar y empecé a reir a carcajadas.

U- usu- ra- usuratonkachi! Jajajaja- dije mientras me tocaba el estómago

- Sakura deja de reirte! No es gracioso!- dijo Naruto

-es que jajaja- no podía parar

Entonces Naruto se puso a reir también, era contagioso.

Nos tiramos en el sillón a reir mientras Sasuke nos miraba con una ceja alzada.

Entonces sonrió.

-Teme! Sonreíste!- dijo Naruto asombrado.

Ya había parado de reir y Sasuke al escuchar a Naruto borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

Sasuke se volteó y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Teme! Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír!

-Cállate dobe!- dijo molesto

Me daba risa la forma en que se trataban, pero ahora que lo pensaba yo lo había visto sonreír ya varias veces…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro…

_En verdad había cambiado… no fue mi imaginación._

Naruto le siguió hasta su habitación y no salió en un buen rato.

_Se me había olvidado todo lo ocurrido en la mañana…_

_No había rastro de ello… _

_y me aseguraría de no recordarlo…_

Indudablemente había alguna razón sobre el comportamiento de Sasuke hacia mi. Podría haber sido por su _angina_ y sería lo mejor empezar de cero nuevamente, desde mañana trataría de comprenderlo un poco más… y tratar de ser su _amiga_ aunque sé que va a ser extremadamente difícil, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…

**»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»****Con Sasuke y Naruto»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»**

-TEME NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!

-ya cállate quieres!-dijo furioso

-esta bien, está bien, que humor…

-tsk!

-dime Sasuke como te ha caído Sakura?-dijo curioso

-Sakura es la mujer más molesta que he conocido

-mmm… pues no lo parece Sasuke-dijo Naruto mirándolo de reojo

-que dices usuratonkachi, de verdad Sakura es una molesta

- no mientas teme! Además es la primera vez que llamas a una de tus doctoras por su nombre

-eso que tiene que ver-Naruto se le acercó mirándolo acusadoramente- la llamo así porque se me da la gana y que?

-no me digas que te haz enamorado de mi Sakura?-Sasuke lo miró de inmediato con odio

-ey! No me mires así! No ves como te pones cuando la nombro?-

-como que **tu** Sakura?

-ella es mi…

-tu…

-es como mi hermana!

Sasuke se quedó en silencio.

-pero si te gusta Sasuke puedo ayudarte, no me gusta para nada ese tal Sai

Sasuke levantó una ceja

-es el novio de Sakura y no me cae para nada de bien, pero si eres tú el que se queda con Sakura-chan claro que estoy de acuerdo

-No te hagas ilusiones dobe, ella no me gusta!

-deja de negarlo te conozco perfectamente, vi como ye la comías con la mirada

-Naruto tú no entiendes nada-

-entonces explícamelo

-Sakura se besó con Itachi

Naruto rió

-de qué te ríes?

-eso es imposible Sasuke

-…

-los viste?

-sólo cuando Itachi la estaba acercando

-o sea no los viste?

Sasuke asintió

-entonces puedes estar seguro de que no se besaron

-como lo puedes saber eh?

-por que Sakura nunca engañaría a nadie, la conozco demasiado, es muy inocente, pero jamás le sería infiel a Sai, te lo aseguro Sasuke!

Sasuke sólo lo miraba, hablaba sinceramente, siempre lo hacía, pero él aún dudaba…

-bueno Sasuke ahora que sé que estás bien y además enamorado- Sasuke le gruñó- me voy, adiós Sasuke-teme-love

-Naruto!!!-gritó pero ya se había marchado.

**»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Me sobresalté al sentir aquel grito, entonces vi aparecer a Naruto respirando agitadamente, seguro se había arrancado de Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan me tengo que ir-

-adiós Naruto- le sonreí y le besé en la mejilla

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta me habló.

-Sakura no entres hasta mañana a la habitación de Sasuke-

-seguro Naruto, que con el grito que escuché…

_**Naruto!!**_

Se escuchó nuevamente.

-mejor me voy!

No pude evitar reir, parecían dos niños pequeños, en verdad si son

_Muy buenos amigos…_

Sasuke bajó.

-y Naruto?-dijo serio mientras inspeccionaba la mansión

-ya se fue- dije entre risas

Sasuke alzó una ceja y se dirigió a su habitación.

-buenas noches Sasuke- le dije con una sonrisa

Él volteó su rostro.

-buenas noches Sakura-

Entró a su habitación.

De alguna manera el hablar con Naruto nos había hecho mejor, parecía haber desaparecido ese ambiente tan tenso y frío en el que nos encontrábamos.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, saqué mi diario, no podía vivir sin él y me tiré sobre la cama.

Empecé a escribir.

_Hoy ha sido un día de tristezas y alegrías, me prometí olvidar las cosas malas y empezar de cero mañana, pero necesitan quedar grabadas igualmente en cada hoja…_

Escribí detalladamente cada cosa que me pasó incluyendo aquél maldito beso entre él y esa pelirroja, inflé mis mejillas al escribir, tenía un coraje…

Terminé de escribir finalmente, mis ojos se cerraban solos, apagué la luz y caí en los brazos de Morfeo…

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**ѕαѕυкє ρσν´ѕ**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

_Estaba en mi cama como siempre, pensando en lo ocurrido en el día…_

_Ese dobe se me escapó, pero la próxima se las verá conmigo-dije enojado_

_Recordé cada una de sus palabras __ respecto a Sakura, sé que nunca miente o cuando lo hace lo sé de inmediato, pero esta vez decía la verdad, pero igualmente tenía dudas, la única manera de averiguarlo sería preguntarle a Itachi…_

_En ese momento tocaron a la puerta._

_-pase!-_

_Era Itachi…_

_- Hola Sasuke, pensé que estabas durmiendo…_

_Yo lo miraba fijamente._

_-por qué besaste a Sakura?-le dije de repente_

_Él sonrió arrogantemente- estúpido hermano menor_

_Gruñí _

_-nunca la he besado, no alcancé por que a ti justo te dio un ataque de Angina y ella se fue corriendo para ayudarte_

_Sonreí al escuchar esas palabras que tanto había querido oír…_

_-pero no te niego que me encantaría hacerlo…_

_Fruncí el ceño, Itachi siempre jugaba con las mujeres, siempre traía a mujeres diferentes cada día y nunca más las veía por aquí._

_Para él solo eran divertidos juguetes sexuales… _

_Nunca permitiría que le hiciera algo a Sakura…_

_-No te atrevas- le dije furioso_

_-No me hagas reir …_

_Le miré furioso_

_-Acaso me vas a detener?- preguntó irónicamente_

_-lo único que quiero es que no la molestes!-le grité_

_-pues por ahora no te preocupes hermanito, tengo muchas cosas que resolver esta semana-se fue_

_**Soy un completo estúpido!!!**_

_Había besado a esa pelirroja por algo que nunca había ocurrido…_

_Le había gritado…_

_Le había tratado mal…_

_Malditos celos!_

_-Tsk!-_

_Malditas hormonas!_

_Naruto tenía razón…_

_Eran ya las 1 de la madrugada, tenía que dormir__, mañana definitivamente hablaría con ella… _

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

En verdad me alegro muxo de que les guste la historia, para todos los lectores un corazoncito de chocolate.!! Mmm… owo

_Agradecimientos a…_

**setsuna17**

**Seiren Kira**

**AniiChan15**

**sakuralove29**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

**Sakuchiha**

**The dark of the light**

**danielauchiha**

**lore-chan xD**

**tamiko-san**

**Dreamer-san**

**minako uchiha yuki**

€**lid€**

**Denii-Asakura**

_Espero que a todos les guste este capi… _

_X q el prox será muxo mejor!_

_Bye bye!_

_bzoz_


	6. Fue un sueño?

Wola!! n.n este es un capítulo muy prendido eh?

No diré nada más, solo lean… y dejen un review owo

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**ѕαѕυкє ρσν´ѕ**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

_Ya había despertado, mejor dich__o casi no había dormido pensando en como le diría __¨eso¨__ , nunca le había dicho a nadie lo que estaba a punto de decirle a ella y pensé que en lo poco de vida que me queda jamás lo diría, pero a llegado el momento de romper mi orgullo…_

_Sentí unos pasos acercarse a mi habitación y antes de que tocase a la puerta le dije que pasara…_

_Era ella…_

_Sakura…_

_Mi doctora…_

_La miraba atentamente mientras entraba…_

_-_Buenos días Sasuke!- _me dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_No lo entendía… ayer la ignoré, le grité… y aún así me regalaba una sonrisa sincera, sin rencor… _

_-hmp!- dije serio, lo sé no soy un hombre de muchas palabras, quería decirle otra cosa como buenos días Sakura, pero siempre que trataba de ser amable con ella me salía lo contrario, era mi forma de ser…_

_Ella siguió sonriendo y se dirigió a abrir las cortinas, mi habitación quedó iluminada completamente._

_Se acercó a mi preocupada._

_-_Sasuke, haz dormido bien?-_ preguntó tocando mi rostro con sus finas manos._

_Se había dado cuenta de que no había dormido nada._

_Sus manos eran tan cálidas… _

_Le tomé una de sus manos cuidadosamente, ella al contacto se sonrojó, eso me hizo tomar más confianza…_

_La entrelacé con la mía, Sakura no me evitaba, al contrario, cuando apreté su mano ella también lo hizo._

_Entonces la miré directamente a sus ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que me eran tan fáciles de leer…_

_Tomé aire y apreté más la mano de Sakura._

_-Sa… Sakura…- me costaba hablar_

_-si?-me miraba curiosa _

_Tomé aire nuevamente_

_-me… - vamos Sasuke! Díselo ya!- me perdonas?- susurré_

_Ella escuchó y sonrió._

_- qué habría de perdonarte? _

_-…- ella lo sabía perfectamente, me había portado como un idiota con ella…_

_-no tengo absolutamente nada que perdonarte-añadió- para ti esto es muy doloroso y lo entiendo…_

_-…- si supiera por que la había tratado así… es muy inocente… _

_Todavía estábamos tomados de la mano._

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron… entonces toqué su mejilla._

_Su piel era tan suave…_

_Me fui acercando a ella… __Sakura también lo hizo, lo deseaba tanto como yo…_

_Nos deseábamos…_

_Ella cerró sus ojos_

_Eso me hizo tener más valor aún para acercarme…_

_No, no soy tímido, para nada… cuando quiero algo siempre lo consigo, sin importar como._

_Ya no lo resistía… tenía que besarla…_

_Me saboreé los labios antes de que nuestros labios hicieran contacto. Sentí algo tan cálido al besarla, nunca había sentido algo así…_

_Quería más… _

_Quería sentirla mía…_

_Quería hacerla mía en ese momento…_

_Profundicé el beso, ahora nuestras lenguas jugaban…_

_Sakura correspondía al beso con la misma pasión, sentí algo mojado en mi mano._

_Estaba llorando…_

_Me separé de ella lentamente, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, los fue abriendo lentamente._

_-Sakura…_

_-Sasuke…_

_-es-esto no__…-yo la callé con un beso, no quería pensar en las consecuencias ahora…_

_No quería que acabase…_

_La besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello…_

_Con pasión…_

_Lujuria…_

_Deseo…_

_Y aunque me cueste decirlo, con…_

_Ternura…_

_La amaba, por dios, la amaba!!! No era deseo como llegué a pensar… yo Sasuke Uchiha estoy tontamente enamorado de mi doctora…_

_Nos separamos por falta de aire._

_-Sasuke… esto… esto no está bien…-dijo ella apenada bajando su vista al suelo, yo le tomé del mentón haciendo que me mirara._

_-Sakura no sé que esta bien o mal, pero lo de que estoy seguro es que… _

_-te quiero-dijo llorando- _

_Yo sonreí al escucharla y la abracé acogedoramente, ella correspondió._

_- él no se merecía esto… -dijo en un leve susurro- _

_Sabía de quien hablaba, su novio…_

_-Sasuke?_

_-hmp?_

_-por qué me haces esto?_

_-…-_

_-por qué? Por que me das esperanzas falsas?-decía sollozando, mientras arrugaba mi ropa y medaba pequeños golpes._

_-yo…_

_-dímelo Sasuke-_

_-yo no te estoy dando falsas esperanzas Sakura…-ella alzó la vista para mirarme_

_-Sasuke tienes a tantas mujeres que le gustaría estar contigo, además al parecer te gusta esa pelirroja-_

_Me reí_

_-de que te ríes?-estaba enojada_

_-eres una tontita además de celosa_

_-eh?_

_-a mi no me gusta, al contrario, la odio…_

_-entonces por que la besaste?- sus lágrimas habían desaparecido_

_- ella me besó mientras dormía, me dio repugnancia sentir sus labios sobre los míos._

_-mentiroso! Por la cara que pusiste cuando la besabas no parecía que te desagradara-_

_Ella se iba__, entonces la detuve_

_-fingía…_

_-no me mientas por favor, me duele…_

_-no lo hago…_

_-entonces por qué lo hiciste? Eh? Para darme celos?-dijo irónicamente_

_-si_

_-eh?- _

_-estuviste a punto de besarte con Itachi…_

_-corrección Uchiha, él me iba a besar-dijo molesta deshaciéndose de mi agarre._

_-En ese momento pensé que se habían besado- ella se detuvo_

_-pues pensaste mal Uchiha-no me gustaba que me llamase así._

_Se disponía a irse nuevamente, yo le tomé la mano._

_-suéltame!_

_-no quiero_

_-por favor! No quiero hacer cosas de las cuales me pueda arrepentir._

_La acorralé contra la puerta._

_-Sakura…-susurré y busqué sus labios desesperadamente, necesitaba besarla…_

_En un principio se opuso pero después no se resistió, entonces me separé de ella._

_-Sabes que me deseas tanto como yo a ti…-dije sensualmente_

_-Prometo que no te arrepentirás-dije en el mismo tono_

_Empecé a besar su blanco cuello, olía tan bien, era un aroma dulce… me tentaba a morderlo y así lo hice, ella gimió al contacto, eso despertó todos mi instintos._

_-Sasuke por favor detente…-decía entre gemidos_

_-sabes que no quieres eso Sa-ku-ra-_

_Ella tomó la iniciativa en aquel momento, separándome se su cuello y dirigiéndome directamente a sus labios. Enredó sus manos en mi pelo eso me excitó aún más._

_La alcé y ella enredó su piernas en mis caderas, mientras nos besábamos yo me dirigía a la cama donde la deposité suavemente sin separarnos, me estaba volviendo adicto a sus labios…_

_Empezó a sacarme la camisa, botón por botón mientras yo hacía lo mismo pero con su blusa… la ropa nos empezaba a estorbar._

_Quedé con el torso descubierto, ella me observaba fijamente mientras yo terminaba de deshacerme de su falda quedando solo en ropa interior. Besé cada parte de su cuerpo, sabía deliciosa…_

_La pasión y la Lujuria nos dominaban…_

_Pero cada acto que hacíamos era con ternura y amor…_

_La dejé completamente desnuda, paré completamente y me dediqué a observarla, era perfecta… Sus pechos redondos, muy bien formados de un tamaño ideal , su vientre plano, sus ojos verdes, absolutamente perfecta…_

_-Eres hermosa…-le susurré al oído, se estremeció cuando se lo dije y sonrió, entonces cambió los papeles, ella era la que estaba sobre mi ahora y se me acercó de la misma manera._

_- tu también…-me mordió el lóbulo derecho_

_El dolor de la erección me empezaba a molestar, ya no podría soportar más, ella pareció notarlo y empezó a deshacerse de mi pantalón lentamente, me estaba volviendo loco… _

_En mi ropa interior se veía un gran bulto,__ al notarlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo._

_Acaso era su primera vez? _

_Mi bóxer desapareció, me posicioné sobre ella tomando el control, me gustaba tenerlo._

_Le separé las piernas cuidadosamente, la miré en ese momento y ella asintió, quería que siguiera…empecé a entrar lentamente pero sentí que algo me lo impedía…_

_Es virgen…_

_Sakura era virgen, era su primera vez y ahora perdería su inocencia conmigo… _

_Soy su primer hombre-pensé, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, no había ocurrido nada con su novio, me sentí tan bien al saberlo._

_Traspasé finalmente la barrera, Sakura iba a gritar pero yo le besé ahogando su grito, enterró sus uñas en mi espalda._

_-Sakura… estás bien?_

_Ella __asintió con la cabeza_

_Vi__ que una lágrima salía de sus hermosos ojos verdes-pronto pasará el dolor Sakura- le limpié con mi mano la lágrima que había aparecido._

_-no es eso Sasuke…-le miré curioso- estoy feliz por que eres tú el primero_

_Era tan dulce…_

_No pude evitar besarla._

_-continúa por favor…-dijo ruborizada_

_Hice caso a sus palabras y empecé a embestirla lentamente para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la nueva invasión, después las embestidas se hicieron mucho más rápidas incluso salvajes…_

_Gemidos de placer escuchaba de parte de Sakura, eran música para mis oídos._

_-Sa-sasuke-decía entrecortadamente_

_Mientras yo dejaba escapar leves gruñidos mientras la embestía._

_Sus paredes se estaban estrechando, su clímax se acercaba y el mío también._

_Ella gimió de placer, su clímax había llegado, embestí dos veces más y yo también había llegado._

_Fue tan placentero…_

_Me dejé caer al lado de ella y la atraje hacia mi abrazándola, los dos respirábamos agitadamente… nos acomodamos en la cama y le besé en la frente. _

_Estábamos exhaustos, Sakura fue la primera en quedarse dormida yo le seguí después de un rato._

_Desperté pesadamente aún tenía sueño, miré la habitación, todo estaba en orden, miré hacia un lado y Sakura no estaba, tenía ropa puesta…_

_Acaso había soñado eso?_

_Respiré profundamente_

_Parecía tan real…_

_En eso apareció Sakura._

_-Hola Sasuke! Como haz dormido?-dijo sonriendo_

_-bien, por cierto que hora es?_

_-son las doce_

_-qué??!!-exclamé-tanto he dormido?_

_-si- dijo entre risas_

_Recordé mi sueño, parecía tan real…_

_-que pasa Sasuke?_

_-no viniste en la mañana a mi habitación_

_-no por qué?_

_-nada_

_**En realidad había sido un sueño…**_

_-tienes hambre?_

_-si_

_-entonces te traigo algo para comer_

_-esta bien-dije incrédulo- __Parecía tan real…_

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_fιи ѕαѕυкє ρσν´_ѕ__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Salí de su habitación y me quedé apoyada en la puerta.

_Piensa que fue un sueño, uf!, todo salió como lo esperaba_- me dirigí a la cocina para llevarle el desayuno a Sasuke

Se lo creyó?- me preguntó la sirvienta que me había ayudado

-Si, piensa que todo fue un sueño, gracias Ran-chan

-de nada Sakura, pero si lo haces de nuevo no cuentes conmigo, ahí tendrás que decirle la verdad.

-no te preocupes no creo que vuelva a suceder-

_**Es mejor que pienses que fue un sueño, es lo mejor para los dos Sasuke-kun**_

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Bueno agradecimientos a todos!!

Luxo con mi imaginación para tenerles un capítulo de su agrado.

Bye bye!

Corazoncitos para todos!! Bueno y uno para Sasuke ke lo necesita con urgencia


	7. salida y desconocido

_**Perdón x la tardanza,**__ ayer salí y en la tarde me dolía la cabeza así que no pude escribir._

_Gracias a todos x sus reviews!! _

_Espero q este capi sea de su agrado_

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Flash back

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me sobresalté al ver a Sasuke, estábamos juntos en la cama y completamente desnudos. Me llevé una mano a la cara.

_Por Dios! Me había acostado con Sasuke_!!

No lo niego, fue una experiencia maravillosa…

Pero…

Lo nuestro no podía ser, él era mi paciente y yo su doctora más allá de eso no podía pasar, aunque lo deseara con toda mi alma…

Lo había echado todo a perder!

Quería volver el tiempo atrás, definitivamente esto no era nada bueno para los dos, pero lo echo hecho está. Me levanté de la cama cuidadosamente, no quería despertarlo, empecé a vestirme y en eso alguien abre la puerta.

_Ay no!_

Era una de las sirvientas de la mansión que para suerte mía no gritó, me dirigí hacia ella aún en ropa interior.

-por favor ayúdame-le dije suplicante

-a qué?-me dijo pícaramente- si ya haz hecho varias cosas con Sasuke-sama

-necesito que todo esté todo en orden, como si no hubiera pasado nada

-y como va a hacer eso? Acaso le va a borrar la memoria?-dijo sarcásticamente

-me gustaría pero eso es imposible… sólo le haré creer que fue un sueño… por favor

-está bien-dijo resignada.

Empezamos a ordenar todo, mi gran problema era el como colocarle su ropa, obviamente no dejaría que ella lo viera desnudo, eso si que no! Así que empecé con mi ardua tarea, fue muy complicado además de vergonzoso! Lo sé, lo sé, lo había visto ya desnudo pero igualmente me daba pudor.

Ya le había puesto su camisa y en ese momento se movió.

_Que no despierte por favor._

_Uf… _

Todavía seguía durmiendo. Por fin acabé, su habitación estaba en orden y él tal y como se había acostado anoche…

Fin flash Back

-por qué lo hiciste?

-…

-por qué hiciste eso sabiendo que cualquier mujer hubiera querido estar en tu lugar?

-… - bajé la mirada- eso no podía pasar además tengo novio…

- sabes?

Yo le miré curiosa

-tú lo amas, amas a Sasuke-sama

_Por qué todos sabían mis sentimientos? Por qué?_

- se te nota en la cara

-deja de decir tonterías Ran

-es la verdad Sakura, tú lo sabes perfectamente…

- yo quiero mucho a Sai, Ran… yo lo quiero mucho por eso no le quiero dejar

- y es que acaso sacrificarías tu felicidad por la de él…?

-…-

-eres una tonta!- me gritó y se largó dejándome sola.

_Si… lo soy… pero no me gusta hacerles daño a las personas que quiero y que me han apoyado desde el principio… tampoco me gustaría hacerle daño a Sasuke por eso hago esto… _

Fui a dejarle su desayuno y me senté junto a él. Mientras él devoraba su desayuno súper Light yo leía una revista.

Sasuke me miraba a ratos, me comía con la mirada, me sentía incómoda con aquellos ojos sobre mi.

No podía más! Su mirada me hacía sentir vulnerable frente a él y no iba a permitir caer de nuevo a sus brazos, eso jamás! No de nuevo!

-Sasuke?

- hmp?

-podrías dejar de mirarme?- tenía que ser fría, dura-

- quien te está mirando?-dijo sarcásticamente, eso me sacaba de mis casillas

-como que quién? Si me comes con la mirada-

-deja de decir tonterías, con ese cuerpo no dan ganas ni de mirarte-

-ja ja ja- me reí sarcásticamente- pues en la mañana no me dijiste lo- me callé de repente, estaba a punto de aclararle que _eso_ si había ocurrido

-qué?

-na-nada!

-hmp

_Uf… casi…_

Volví a leer la revista no quería seguir peleando con él, podría echar a perder aún más las cosas y eso no lo iba a permitir.

La puerta se abrió violentamente, Naruto apareció con unas cartas en la mano.

-Hola Sasuke!!! Hola Sakura-chan!!!!

-Dobe deja de gritar! Voy a decirles a los guardias que tienes prohibido entrar a la mansión.

-No seas tan amargado teme!

-Lo digo en serio!

-Naruto que traes en las manos?-pregunté

-esto?- me mostró las cartas- son invitaciones para una fiesta de máscaras que va a organizar mi querida Hinata- me pasó una y la otra se la dejó a Sasuke-

-No pienso ir- dijo Sasuke secamente

-Sasuke por favor que aburrido eres! Sakura chan tu irás verdad?

-si Sasuke va, por que no lo puedo dejar solo.

-vamos teme no seas así!! Ve a la fiesta seguro que podrás besar a la chica que quieres si te disfrazas- le guiñó un ojo.

_Acaso Sasuke quer__ía a otra mujer?_

_-_que estupideces estás diciendo!- me miró- quieres ir Sakura?-dijo sin expresión alguna

-si-

Exhaló resignado- pues ya que-

-eso quiere decir que irán?

-si…

-que bien entonces los veo mañana a las 9:30 – salió de la habitación-adiós!

-adiós!-dije, Sasuke solo gruñó, como siempre…

Ya se era de noche y decidí irme a acostar.

-Que duermas bien Sasuke-

-hmp tú igual…-

_Bueno era otro avance en el día…_

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y empecé a escribir en mi diario, era mi confidente, todo estaba escrito ahí, jamás permitiría que lo leyeran!

El sueño se fue apoderando de mí y finalmente caí rendida…

Sonó mi despertador, era hora de levantarme.

Me senté lentamente y estiré mis brazos, tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy, además tenía que elegir que ponerme para la fiesta. Abrí el ropero y no encontré absolutamente nada elegante… había dejado todo ese tipo de ropa en mi casa, aunque de hecho no tenía muchos vestidos de fiesta ya que mi vida era muy estresante…

_Que haré?_

-Sakura!-sonó detrás de la puerta.

Era Sasuke

-si?

-vístete luego, vamos a salir

-eh?

- si no bajas luego te dejaré aquí

-Ya voy! ya voy!- tomé una falda corta de color rosa y un blusa del mismo color y bajé rápidamente.

Pero Sasuke ya no estaba.

_Me ha dejado…_

-vamos- al escucharlo un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

-pensé que te habías ido-

-ahora me iba, tuviste suerte- sonreía altivamente

-a donde vamos?

-sube al carro-

Me subí a un porshe negro, era precioso… Sasuke se sentó en el asiento del conductor

-vas a conducir?

-no por que esté enfermo no voy a dejar de hacer cosas de gente normal, no estoy inválido.

-…-

-no te preocupes no me ocurrirá nada-dijo serio

El auto se puso en marcha.

-A donde vamos?

-…

-a donde vamos?-repetí

-sabes? callada te ves más bonita-dijo sin quitar su mirada del volante.

_Tenía que tomarlo como un cumplido?_

Por primera vez me di cuenta de que era mejor que se callara a que abriera su sexy pero cargante boca así que me mantuve en silencio hasta que el auto se detuvo frente a un centro comercial.

-vamos-

-a qué vinimos?

-como que a qué? A comprar algo para esta noche.

Nos bajamos del auto y fue una sorpresa encontrar todo vacío, no había ninguna persona.

-está vacío…

-arrendé el centro por algunas horas-

-qué?

-no quería que nadie nos molestara

_Nos? Eso es en plural._

-bueno ve a cualquier tienda y escoge lo que quieras- dijo mientras se iba

-pero yo puedo pagar…

-nada de peros-dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndome- solo acéptalo, quieres?-

-está bien… pero a donde irás?

-a dar una vuelta, en 2 horas más nos veremos aquí- se fue caminando por un largo pasillo hasta que por fin lo perdí de mi campo visual.

Recorrí todas las tiendas, todo era muy lindo y era difícil tomar una decisión, hasta que por fin me decidí, era un hermoso vestido negro con detalles rosa y verde, tenía pétalos de cerezo en el final y por cierto tenía un corte que hacía ver mucho más de lo que quisiera que viesen mi pierna pero combinaba absolutamente conmigo, mi gran problema… el precio, era demasiado caro, si me lo llevaba y no lo pagaba yo me sentiría una aprovechada.

-señorita, lo va a llevar?

-si

-lo anoto a la cuenta del señor Sasuke?

-no- saqué una de mis tarjetas- aquí tiene- pero alguien me la arrebató de las manos

-anótelo a mi cuenta- dijo serio y además molesto- que te dije Sakura?

- Sasuke deja que lo pague yo!

-ya dije que no-

- no quiero que pienses que soy una mujer que se aprovecha de tu dinero, eso jamás!

-no pienso eso Sakura- me pasó la tarjeta-

-pero-

-ya deja de quejarte mujer

-que haces aquí?-pregunté curiosa por que supuestamente debíamos habernos encontrado en otro lugar.

-han pasado ya más de dos horas así que vine a buscarte, o querías que te dejara aquí?

_Ya estaba empezando con su jueguito_

-No haz comprado nada? –pregunté viendo sus manos vacías

-no –mintió-

La señorita me entregó el paquete con el vestido

-muchas gracias por su compra-

-adiós- dije, en ese momento mi estómago gruñó

-quieres pasar a comer algo?-dijo mientras sonreía

-si- estaba sonrojadísima

Entramos a un restorant que se ubicaba en el tercer piso del centro comercial.

Nos sentamos y un mozo se nos acercó entregándonos el menú, Sasuke pidió algo liviano y yo también.

-Sasuke…

-…-

-gracias

-no comas mucho que si no no caerás en el vestido

_Siempre que trataba de ser amable, él lo estropeaba…_

-ya no hacen efecto en mí tus palabras-

-eso crees-

Se me fue acercando lentamente, hasta llegar a mi oído.

_Sentía su respiración_

-eres…-decía sensualmente a mi oído- una molestia…

Eso hizo que inflara mis mejillas y frunciera el ceño

-pero la más bella de todas…

Me sonrojé, no lo pude evitar. Él se separó de mí y sonrió.

-No ves que sí? Primero te enojas y ahora te ruborizas

_Como podía ser tan dulce y por otro lado tan pesado_

No le hablé por el resto del almuerzo ni del viaje, lo ignoraba completamente y a él no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto, al contrario, su sonrisa sínica no se borró en ningún momento.

Llegamos por fin a la mansión, las horas pasaron volando y sólo faltaba una hora para la fiesta.

Me bañé y coloqué el precioso vestido que me había regalado Sasuke.

Usé unas sombras rosas en mis ojos y un delineador negro, mi cabello estaba recogido dejando algunos mechones caer, me veía muy bien. Ya estaba lista y fui a la habitación de Sasuke, toqué la puerta y entré, viendo a Sasuke todavía en cama.

-por qué aún no estás vestido?

-Sakura… no puedo ir

-pero por qué?

- el paseo que tuvimos hizo que me cansara demasiado…

_Que desilusión…__ yo que quería ir a la fiesta…_

Sasuke pareció leer mis pensamientos

-ve Sakura

-no puedo dejarte solo Sasuke

-ve, puedo cuidarme solo

-pero

-dije que puedo cuidarme solo, no te preocupes además tú ya estás lista, pídele a Kakashi que te lleve-

-esta bien Sasuke, pero llámame si pasa algo

- hmp

Salí de la habitación de Sasuke y le pedí a Kakashi que me llevara.

Llegué por fin y me encontré con un hermoso panorama, todo estaba iluminado y las personas invitadas estaban todas con máscaras puestas, era hermoso!!

También me coloqué mi máscara y busqué con mi mirada a Hinata o Naruto pero con las máscaras sería difícil de encontrarlos.

-Sakura-chan!-escuché una voz muy familiar

-Naruto! Hinata! Que gusto de verlos, como me encontraron?

-Sakura chan tu pelo es el más peculiar de todos.

-verdad-

- estás muy linda Sakura-chan-

-gracias, tú también Naruto y tú Hinata estás preciosa!!!

-gra-gracias Sakura

-y el teme?

-no pudo venir

Naruto sonrió- que pena-

_Algo extraño estaba sucediendo_

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, me volteé y vi a un hombre con una máscara café, se me hacía muy familiar.

- hola amor

-Sai?

Se quitó la máscara, era él, yo le abracé y él me dio un beso en los labios, en aquel acto Sasuke vino a mi cabeza.

-como haz estado?

-bi-bien

-quieres bailar?

-claro

Nos alejamos de Naruto y Hinata… empezamos a bailar, en ese transcurso hablamos de cómo habíamos estado y nos contábamos cosas, pero al momento en que me besaba Sasuke siempre venía a mi cabeza.

La pieza terminó y nos fuimos a tomar algo, de repente un hombre alto, vestido de negro se me acerca y me ofrece su mano, quería bailar conmigo pero no había hablado en ningún momento, miré a Sai pero él solo sonreía, me dio _permiso_ para bailar con aquél hombre de máscara negra (cuando digo máscara me refiero a un antifaz). Sai no era celoso, agradecía que lo fuera. Le tomé la mano a aquel hombre y empezamos a bailar, su presencia se me hacía familiar…

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Quien será?

Pues yo ya lo sé xDDDD

En el prox capi lo sabrán

Thanks you x los reviews ojalá llegue a los 100 en este capítulo xP


	8. despedida, plan y nueva noticia

_Toy triste… u.u T.T_

_Pero no x eso los voy a dejar sin conti, bueno espero que sus reviews me alegren_

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Me sentía muy cómoda bailando con él, pero también estaba intrigada… solo podía verle los ojos y entre la oscuridad no podía distinguir el color.

Nos movíamos al compás de la música, me atraía hacia él juntándonos demasiado, pero mi cuerpo no lo rechazaba, al contrario, me apegaba aún más a él, era algo mágico…

En ese momento éramos él y yo solamente…

La música había terminado y me dispuse a separarme de él, pero no me soltaba…

Empezó a sonar una canción lenta y él se movió haciéndome bailar también, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me fue guiando por la pista de baile.

-señor- pero su dedo se posó en mis labios haciéndome callar.

Decidí quedarme en silencio, eso era lo que quería, además solo era un baile, que más podía suceder?

Trataba de ver más allá de su antifaz pero me era imposible, cada vez que trataba de acercar mi mano a su antifaz él hacía un movimiento rápido y evitaba mi mano.

La canción estaba llegando a su fin, él se me acerca tocando mi rostro con su suave mano, acarició mis labios y se fue acercando a mi.

Quedé inmóvil.

Me estaba besando!! Y yo correspondiendo, era algo sumamente extraño…

Se separó de mi y se fue sonriendo, desapareciendo entre la multitud, yo por mi parte me quedé helada al ver la mirada de desaprobación y desilusión de Sai sobre mi.

Sai se fue velozmente y yo le seguí.

-por favor Sai, espera!

Sai seguía su camino. Salimos afuera y se detuvo.

-Sakura, me voy!

-por favor Sai, no fue mi culpa él me besó!

-Sakura… lo vi todo, además le correspondiste- decía triste

-pero

-me voy del país

_Que??!! Todo por esto??_- acaso es por lo que pasó recién?

-no-

-entonces por qué?!-

-Hace días que me había llegado un trabajo del exterior, el trabajo es muy bueno y lo acepté, pero tenía que vivir allá- paró un momento- pensaba pedirte que fueras conmigo, que viviéramos juntos allá pero…

Lo interrumpí- Sai eso fue un error! Por favor! Esto no volverá a ocurrir-

-Sakura… acaso crees que no me di cuenta?

Bajé mi rostro

-tu ya no me amas…

-que dices?!

-lo sé, tus besos ya no son los mismos

- por favor Sai, como crees que no te quiero, solo que estos días he estado muy ocupada.

-no me mientas

-Sai …

-yo pensé que podíamos ser felices, pero me equivoqué…

Lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

Sai se iba y para siempre…

-sólo espero que él te haga feliz, como yo nunca logré hacerlo-

-no digas eso…

-te quiero Sakura…

-…

Sai se fue en su auto y no me moví de allí hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente.

_Era una completa estúpida!!!!!!!_

_-SAKURA-CHAN!-escuché detrás de mi_

_-_que pasó Sakura…

Me lancé a llorar sobre sus brazos

-soy una estúpida Naruto

-no digas eso Sakura-chan

-Sai se ha ido

-…

Después de estar llorando unos minutos decidí que era hora de marcharme, Naruto se ofreció para llevarme.

Mi ojos estaban rojos y mi delineador corrido, me veía fatal…

Al llegar a la casa me fui a lavar mi rostro para después poder pasar a la habitación de Sasuke y contarle sobre la fiesta, por que en aquel estado en el que me encontraba no podría mirarle a la cara.

Naruto se dirigió al cuarto de Sasuke en cuanto llegamos.

-Sasuke- dijo el rubio entrando en la habitación

-que ha ocurrido?-decía agitadamente ordenando las sábanas de su cama

-de alguna manera tu plan salió bien pero…

-pero…

- Sakura ha quedado completamente destrozada por que Sai rompió con ella y se va del país

- que drástico- dijo irónicamente

-solo trátala bien

-haré lo que pueda- el rubio salió de la habitación

Sasuke tomó el antifaz negro y lo guardó en su velador.

_Espero que no sufras tanto, perdóname…_

Entré en la habitación de Sasuke.

-Sasuke!!- no pude evitarlo y me lancé a él llorando, tanto esfuerzo había echo por retener mis lágrimas y al verlo todo mi valor se desvaneció.

-shh-dijo callándome- no hables-dijo acariciando mi cabello mientras leía su libro- el tiempo es el encargado de curar todo Sakura

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sus caricias me hacían olvidar todo y pronto caí dormida.

El tiempo pasó volando… dos meses ya habían pasado…

Sasuke hablaba más conmigo, pero aún seguía siendo Sasuke… el frío… no pasó absolutamente nada después de aquel hecho, solo éramos lo que teníamos que ser, él mi paciente y yo su doctora…

Sai… aún recuerdo ese día, pero con menos dolor que antes… más bien sólo quedaba el sentimiento de culpa que me rondaba pero nada más.

Itachi ya ni se veía en casa, lo pasaba viajando y cuando estaba en la mansión Sasuke siempre hacía que no me viera con él, más bien me protegía de él, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea del por qué…

Mi relación con Kakashi y Ran era buenísima, conversamos, jugamos a las cartas y varias cosas más.

Karin… me da rabia con sólo oír su nombre, varias veces a entrado a la mansión y ha tratado de robar otro beso de Sasuke, pero no lo ha logrado y cada vez que me la encuentro me refriega en la cara que lo ha besado, si supiera lo que hemos hecho… claro que él todavía cree que es un sueño…

Mi vida aquí no era la de una doctora sino más bien de una más en la familia.

Estaba almorzando en la habitación con Sasuke cuando me vienen unos mareos, fui directamente al baño de aquella habitación, con mi mano puesta sobre mi boca. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

Mientras yo terminaba de expulsar todo lo que había comido, Sasuke se ganó detrás de la puerta.

-estás bien?

-si…

-pues no lo parece…

-no, si lo estoy Sasuke no te preocupes

No volvía a escuchar a Sasuke y ahora que me daba cuenta, estaba con atraso…

_Me asusté…_

_No, no podía estar embarazada…_

Salí corriendo de la habitación de Sasuke y me dirigí a la enfermería, Sasuke no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que me pasaba así que siguió almorzando.

Busqué por todos lados, tenía una mínima posibilidad de encontrar un test de embarazo pero por suerte encontré uno, lo tomé y me dirigí a mi habitación a realizarme el test.

_Estaba sumamente nerviosa…_

Tenía que esperar por diez minutos si aparecían una rayita era por que no estaba embarazada y si aparecían dos, lo estaba…

La espera se me hacía eterna… miraba a cada segundo, decidí no desesperarme y me dirigí nuevamente al cuarto de Sasuke dejando la prueba en el cajón de mi velador, no quería preocupar a Sasuke.

Volví con Sasuke, mis manos tiritaban por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-te ocurre algo?- preguntó serio

-na-nada

Volvió en lo que estaba, en ese momento pensé en como sería tener un hijo de él…

_Por que sí… si estaba embarazada iba a ser de él… iba a ser su padre… nuestro hijo_

_Que demonios estás pensando Sakura!!! Por el bien de ambos no debería quedar embarazada_

Miré el reloj, los diez minutos ya habían pasado, me levanté temblorosamente del sillón y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Abrí lentamente el cajón, tomé la prueba y fui destapando el resultado…

Una rayita…

Seguí corriendo mi dedo.

_Por favor…_

Cerré mis ojos y saqué mi dedo totalmente del resultado del test. Abrí los ojos lentamente…

_Habían…_

_Dos rayitas…_

_Estaba embarazada de Sasuke Uchiha…_

_Que voy a hacer ahora?_

_Por Dios no sabía si estaba llorando de felicidad o de tristeza…_

Iba a tener un hijo de Sasuke, y él ni siquiera sabía nada, pensaba que era un sueño…

No podía ocultarle por mucho tiempo esto… ni siquiera podía pensar en mentirle… no, él lo sabría…

Entonces que debía hacer??

Contarle o no?

Mi mente era un caos… estaba perdida…

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Sé q es corto pero tenía q subir una conti x q los prox días no se si podré

Bye bye


	9. Penas

nada bueno se viene en este capi…

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Estoy embarazada de mi paciente…

De Sasuke Uchiha…

No sabía realmente si llorar o estar irradiando felicidad…

Toqué mi abdomen delicadamente…

Mi hijo… mi pequeño…

mi pequeño Uchiha…

Tomé una decisión, decirle a Sasuke que un bebé estaba creciendo dentro de mi, que este bebé era nuestro y que lo que él pensaba que era un sueño había sucedido en realidad, no tenía absolutamente nada que perder, no estaba unida a nadie más que él…

Solo le temía a su reacción…

Me levanté cuidadosamente aún con mis manos sobre mi abdomen y caminé temerosa a la habitación de Sasuke, lo que yo no sabía era que alguien me estaba espiando…

Entré lentamente a la habitación de Sasuke, él me miraba interrogante, no entendía absolutamente nada…

-estás muy extraña…- no despegaba sus ojos de mi

-Sa-sasuke…

-dime-

-tengo…tengo algo muy importante que decirte- titubeaba

-…

-estoy…

-…

-estoy embarazada…

Él seguía serio, sin ningún rastro de emoción en su rostro

-de quién?- su voz sonó más ronca y punzante

-de t- pero fui interrumpida por un hombre que apareció tras de mi.

-de mí, hermanito- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa victoriosa

Sasuke frunció el ceño, estaba muy molesto y muy en lo profundo podía ver desilusión en sus ojos, mientras yo estaba sorprendida.

-no nos vas a felicitar?-dijo irónicamente y me tomó de los hombros cargando su cuerpo sobre mi, colocando sus manos en donde estaba nuestro hijo, _el de Sasuke y yo…_

-pero!- iba a reclamarle por estar diciendo tamaña estupidez, yo jamás he estado con él, jamás!, pero me apretó el brazo haciéndome callar y me susurró al oído- _después hablamos…_

-déjame! – hice que me soltara, pero la voz de Sasuke me hizo callar.

-Lárguense!!

-pero Sasuke

-quiero que se larguen de una vez! Las peleas de parejas no me agradan saben? pueden planear su vida en cualquier parte menos en mi habitación- dijo amenazadoramente

-Sasuke por favor! Esto es una m- me interrumpió de nuevo

-Fuera!-tosió muy fuerte en ese momento, incluso llegó a escupir sangre-

No podía soportar verlo así, ni menos que creyera lo que Itachi le estaba diciendo, este hijo era de él, de nosotros!!

Yo me acerqué para ayudarlo, le estaba dando nuevamente otro ataque de angina.

-No me toques!

-pero Sasuke tú…

-Te dije que no me tocaras!!-estaba realmente furioso, envuelto en ira.

_Me abofeteó…_

Toqué mi mejilla, no fue doloroso el golpe en sí… sino el solo hecho de que se atreviera en ponerme una mano encima sabiendo en el estado en que me encontraba…

Lágrimas …

Lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas…

-como pudiste…-dije totalmente en shock

_Nadie me había puesto una mano encima_

_Nadie…_

Reaccionó al oír mi voz, sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente, me miró aún con la mano alzada, la bajó y la miró, apretó su mano y bajó la cabeza.

-estás despedida…-dijo- ahora largo!

Itachi sonreía cargado en la pared, parecía disfrutar el espectáculo.

Salí, totalmente resignada, triste, decepcionada…

-como quieras…- dije al traspasar la puerta, Itachi me siguió y me tomó de la mano.

-No me toques!!!

-Sakura, espera…

-dije que me sueltes!, haz arruinado mi vida sabes!?

-yo quiero ser el padre de tu hijo…

Me detuve al escucharlo y sonreí irónicamente

-mi bebé tiene un solo padre y tú se lo haz quitado

-Sakura tu sabes que mi estúpido hermano no durará mucho

Le golpeé

-No digas eso! – empecé a llorar nuevamente- yo sé que él saldrá adelante

-ha esperado por más de un año un corazón, como crees que en un mes lo va a conseguir? Tú lo sabes muy bien… todos esos ataques de angina se están haciendo aún mas repetitivos, su vida se va acortando… solamente le queda un mes de vida… como crees que se hubiera sentido al saber que tenía un hijo y que no lo iba a poder ver?

-como sabes que le queda un mes?- esto no podía estar pasando

-él se hizo un examen completo, no quería que tú se lo hicieras, así que fue un secreto y los doctores le dieron como máximo un mes de vida

_Lo sabía, él lo sabía… por eso no quiso que yo le hiciera ese examen _

- era lo mejor para él, si lo hubiera sabido sus días serían más dolorosos

-eso es lo que tú crees, yo lo hubiera dado todo por él, le hubiera dado cada segundo de mi vida por tal de verlo feliz, hacerlo feliz… pero tú me lo haz quitado, él ya no me quiere ver…

- él no te quiere, solo te utilizó

-…

-si te quisiera no te hubiera golpeado, yo jamás lo haría Sakura…

- cuando uno quiere a alguien, uno da lo que sea, aunque no te corresponda, todo por que la persona amada sea feliz, no importando que tú corazón quede echo trizas, el solo hecho de ver feliz a la otra persona, aunque no sea contigo, te hace ser feliz… y eso tú aún no lo sabes

-…

Empecé a arreglar mis cosas, ya no tenía nada que hacer en esta mansión, ya todo estaba perdido…

-Sakura prometo cuidar a ese niño como si fuera propio

-hablas como si el padre de mi hijo estuviera muerto, sabes? él está al lado, en su habitación, con ira y desilusión en su corazón…

-…-Itachi de marchó

Seguí ordenando mis cosas, llegué a donde se encontraba el ropero, guardé traje por traje hasta llegar a aquel vestido de fiesta que me había regalado Sasuke…

El recuerdo más grande que tenía ahora de él era aquel vestido, y el regalo más grande que había recibido de él era nuestro bebé…

Otra lágrima rodó en mi mejilla, dos meses bastaron para que me enamorase perdidamente de él… sólo dos… y ahora por una mentira de su hermano jamás lo volvería a ver…

Decidí apurarme, guardé todo lo que en ese momento creí importante y bajé a despedirme de Kakashi y Ran.

-Sakura te extrañaremos- dijo Ran, mientras me abrazaba- y tú pequeñito –dijo dirigiéndose a mi abdomen- cuida de mamá y no dejes que haga cosas estúpidas-

Reí ante el comentario de Ran, aunque en verdad tenía razón.

-ten cuidado Sakura… extrañaré cuando me contabas tus problemas y tu compañía, recuerda que prometiste comprarme la última edición de Icha Icha paradise-dijo sonriendo- la esperaré eh?

Si, le había prometido a aquel libro, me sorprendí al saber que leía esos libros pero como ví que siempre leía los mismos, por qué no regalarle uno de los nuevos?

-jeje claro que te lo haré llegar, los extrañaremos mucho- los abracé a los dos, empecé a llorar- esto del embarazo me hace sentir más nostálgica- me separé de ellos y tomé una de mis maletas

-no te preocupes yo las llevo al carro-dijo el peligris tomando mis maletas, en verdad le agradecía ya que estaban bastante pesadas.

-gracias

Él solo sonrió, cerró la puerta y el auto empezó a andar, me despedí con mi mano.

Eché un vistazo por última vez a la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke esperando a que se asomara, pero eso nunca pasó…

Respiré profundamente y rodeé mi abdomen con mis brazos.

_Sasuke… a pesar de todo siempre estarás en mi corazón…_

El viaje fue bastante largo… pero finalmente llegué a mi casa, al entrar vi todos los muebles cubiertos de polvo así que puse manos a la obra.

Limpié mueble por mueble, barrí y sacudí todo, ordené mis cosas y me recosté en la cama, estaba agotada y necesitaba un descanso, rápidamente caí dormida…

Mi vida es un completo desastre…

Esta maldita enfermedad!

Ese bastardo de mi hermano y ahora sabía que Sakura estaba embarazada de él, eso me hizo enfurecer y caer en la decepción más grande de mi corta vida, sí, corta… por que solo me faltaba un mes… solo un maldito mes para estar bajo tierra si no encontraba a un donante luego, mi destino parecía estar marcado por dolor…

Nuca quise pegarle, jamás, me arrepiento de haberle echo daño… pero estaba envuelto en celos y rabia…nunca me perdonaré…

Empecé a respirar agitadamente, un dolor empezaba a surgir en mi pecho, cada vez se hacía más fuerte, no aguantaba más y ahora ya no tenía a nadie para aliviar aquel dolor que también era mental…

No podía respirar, me faltaba el aire, no podía gritar, trataba pero no obtenía ningún resultado, me tiré al suelo…

_Acaso mi muerte había llegado?_

_Me merecía tanto sufrimiento?_

_Al parecer si…_

Mi vista empezó a nublarse, antes de desvanecerme vi unos pies que se me acercaban, eran los del bastardo de mi hermano…

_Todo se volvió negro y el dolor desapareció._

_Acaso mi dolor por fin había cesado para siempre?_

_Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo…_

_Y si para eso la muerte es la mejor cura_

_La acepto…_

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

…

Sólo dejenme un review

Xi? Owo

Sin comentarios sobre este capi…

Gracias a todos…


	10. Clínica

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Desperté alterada, algo había pasado, de eso estaba segura… mi corazón me lo decía a gritos…

Sasuke…

Me levanté rápidamente, tenía que dirigirme a aquella clínica donde se trataba anteriormente, pero lo que menos quería era encontrarlo allí… sufriendo…

_Por favor que no le haya sucedido nada…_

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Estaba en un lugar que conocía perfectamente… desde los diez años que he estado en este tipo de habitaciones, rodeado de sueros, agujas y jeringas…

-No estoy muerto...-dije en un susurro

-que bueno que despiertas Sasuke-

-Naruto…-dije débilmente, realmente no tenía fuerzas.

-casi pasas al otro mundo amigo, pero llegaste justo ha tiempo a la clínica-

_Maldición! _

-no te ves muy contento del todo Sasuke

-déjame solo

-esta bien, pero cualquier cosa estoy afuera-

-Itachi me trajo verdad?-dije serio

-si

-donde está ahora?- dije molesto

-se ha ido por asuntos de trabajo

-…-

_Por qué? Por qué me ha salvado?_

Naruto salió de la habitación, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar…

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Llegué lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al salón de informaciones.

-señorita, necesito saber si ha llegado un señor llamado Sasuke Uchiha a esta clínica

-si, está aquí, ingresó hace poco…

-que le ha pasado?

-tuvo uno de sus habituales ataques de angina, pero esta vez fue mucho más fuerte, si su hermano no lo hubiera traído a tiempo él ya no estaría aquí…

-en que habitación se encuentra?-dije nerviosa

-lo siento, pero es algo absolutamente confidencial… sólo la familia puede decidir quien entra a verlo, esas fueron las órdenes de los Uchiha…

-por favor! Déjeme verlo!

-lo siento señorita

-soy Sakura Haruno, la doctora de Sasuke Uchiha-

-lo siento, aunque sea una de las mejores doctoras no puedo romper las reglas-

-déjela pasar- una voz ronca interrumpió

-pero señor Itachi usted dijo…

-esta es una excepción, déjala pasar-

-está bien… habitación 14 b segundo piso

-gracias…-le dije a la señorita

Quedé frente a Itachi….

-ahora todo dependerá de él y su suerte…-dijo serio

-gracias-

-cuídalo- susurró cuando pasó junto a mí

-lo haré…

Itachi se fue.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación en la que se encontraba Sasuke, me detuve en la ventana y espié para ver si estaba durmiendo, no podría entrar si estaba despierto, de seguro me echaría de ahí, y lamentablemente para mi estaba despierto y además con compañía, Naruto estaba junto a él.

Naruto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, iba a salir.

_Tenía que irme, si Naruto me veía de seguro le contaría a Sasuke y eso era lo que menos quería…_

Me escondí en una habitación siguiente, para mi suerte estaba vacía y nadie me había visto…

_Mañana lo vendría a ver, estaríamos frente a frente…_

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Después de unas horas Naruto apareció en mi habitación.

- Sasuke donde está Sakura?

-…- no quería hablar de eso ahora

- por que no está aquí? Contigo?

-…-

-que ha pasado Sasuke?

-la despedí-dije enojado

-q-que!!!???

-…

-que dijiste?!

-la despedí

-como pudiste teme!?

- claro que pude y así lo hice

-que tienes en la cabeza Sasuke, que acaso no te gustaba?

-…-ya me estaba aburriendo de esto

-eres un teme, como la dejaste ir

-…- estaba a punto de explotar

- q-

Lo interrumpí, ya me tenía harto- cállate! Tú no entiendes!

-claro que entiendo, perdiste a la mujer de tu vida Sasuke-

-Que vida? Dime, ¿Qué vida? Acaso a esto se le llama vivir? estar en una cama postrado casi todo el día?

- …

- Naruto, esto no es vida…

-yo sé que te sientes mal ahora Sasuke… pero yo sé que Sakura te quiere…

-quererme? Entonces dime como fue capaz de acostarse con mi hermano? Va a tener un hijo de él!- eso me dolía… me dolía decirlo…

Naruto frunció el ceño- eso es mentira!

-ella me lo dijo, me dijo que estaba embarazada-

- por eso la despediste?

Miré para otro lado

-eso quiere decir que sí-dijo

-…

-la verdad, no puedo creer lo que me dices, pero aún así, la haz perdido definitivamente

-no digas tonterías- dije bruscamente- como puedo perder algo que nunca tuve?

-sabes? mañana vendré, no estás bien Sasuke, definitivamente no lo estás…

-…-

_Nadie , absolutamente nadie sabe como me siento…_

_Esto es el verdadero infierno…_

_Infierno en el que ya no quiero estar…_

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»**o**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Estoy lista!- dije un poco nerviosa pero decidida en sí

Hoy iré a ver a Sasuke con esta apariencia… Me había puesto una peluca, lentes de contacto y lentes para que no me reconociera, ahora era morena…

Respiraba agitadamente, esto de mentir no era mi fuerte pero haría el intento…

-vamos pequeño- dije dándome ánimos

Al llegar vi a las fans de Sasuke llenando casi todo el Hospital.

_Otra vez ellas…_

Divisé a la de pelo rojizo discutiendo con la de informaciones, me dio risa verla pelear al igual que miedo, era una fiera cuando se trataba de Sasuke y sabía que podía hacer cualquier cosa por tenerlo a su lado, por mi bien y por la de mi bebé ella no podía enterarse de mi embarazo…

Llegué hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja y pedí permiso para entrar con el carnet de mi antiguo Hospital, la señorita me miró un poco extraño pero después entendió…

-pase-

-eh!!- por que la dejan entrar a ella y a nosotras no?!!

-ella está autorizada, ustedes no, ah! -

Sonreí, entonces la pelirroja me miró amenazadoramente

-yo te he visto en alguna parte…

-pues yo no- y me fui dejándola con la boca abierta

Reaccionó y empezó su lucha por entrar forzadamente pero los guardias la detuvieron y la dejaron afuera, ahora no podría ni pisar la clínica.

-veré como sea a mi Sasuke!!!!!!!!!-gritó mientras era empujada por los guardias

_Mi sasuke? Quien se cree?_

Subí por el ascensor y fui lentamente a la habitación 14 b, respiraba agitadamente, era como si hubiera corrido una maratón, estaba nerviosa…

_Y si me reconoce?_

No Sakura no pienses así!

Unas cosquillas sentí en mi estómago…

_por Dios Sakura cálmate!_

Espié por la ventana igualmente, lo vi junto a Naruto, los dos estaban muy callados.

Una enfermera me tocó el hombro.

-usted es la doctora del Señor Uchiha?

-si

-bueno, quería decirle que él está en sus últimos días… por favor trate de no hacerlo enojar demasiado, o decirle cosas que podrían causarle una impresión muy grande…

-sus últimos días?

-si… en los exámenes de ayer pudimos determinar el tiempo que le quedaba de vida, usted tendrá que entregarle esto-me pasó los exámenes- aquí está todo

-…-la enfermera se fue.

_Esto empeoraba más…_

_Ahora no puedo decirle sobre ti pequeño…_

_Ahora no…_

_Esto me dolía demasiado…_

Me gané frente a la puerta, respiré hondamente y giré la perilla.

-permiso- dije

Los dos me quedaron mirando fijamente, eso me hizo estar aún más nerviosa, sobre todo esa mirada amenazante que me _regalaba_ Sasuke.

_Valor Sakura!_

-Buenos días Señor Uchiha vengo a entregarle el resultado de los exámenes- dudé un poco en entregárselos

_Que era mejor?_

Tenía aún en mis manos los resultados y estaba a punto de no entregarle los papeles pero él me los quitó de las manos y los revisó desesperadamente

Vi dolor

y Rabia en su rostro…

-tsk!- tiró los papeles al suelo

Naruto los recogió y leyó, sus ojos mostraron tristeza…

-no puede ser…-dijo el rubio-Sasuke…

-lo sé Naruto-

-no se desanime señor puede que…

-no trates de animarme ya he aceptado todo esto… solo me queda el final…

Eso me hizo enojar

_acaso Uchiha Sasuke se rendía tan fácilmente?_

_Ese no era Sasuke…_

_Él jamás se rendiría…_

-discúlpeme señor pero las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde, no se rinda!

-…-sonrió- me recuerdas a alguien-susurró

Naruto me miró y también sonrió.

-en un rato más vengo para ver que todo esté en orden- salí de la habitación seguida por Naruto

-espera-

-si? Que quiere señor?

-Sakura-chan, tú no me engañas…

No podía mentirle menos a él…

-Naruto…-le abracé

-me tienes que contar varias cosas Sakura-chan

-esta bien…

Nos fuimos una sala donde pudimos estar a solas.

-Sakura chan dime de verdad estas embarazada?

-si-dije tocándome el vientre

-de Itachi?

-no-

-entonces es de Sai?-dijo asombrado

Negué con la cabeza

-entonces es-es de Sasuke?

Asentí con la cabeza, Naruto saltó de emoción y me abrazó muy fuerte.

-Sakura-chan! No lo puedo creer!

-Naruto por favor, me asfixias-

Me soltó y tocó mi vientre,

- pequeño soy tu tío Naruto

Me hizo sonreír su comportamiento.

_Como se comportaría Sasuke?_

_Realmente no me lo podía imaginar…_

-Sasuke cree que este niño es de Itachi… tenemos que decirle la verdad Sakura-chan!

-no podemos Naruto- Naruto me miró incrédulo- me prohibieron decirle cosas que pudieran impresionarlo mucho

-pero Sakura…

-sabes que me muero por decirle que este hijo es suyo, pero primero está su salud, primero tiene que salvarse, tiene que vivir-lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos-

-No llores Sakura-chan, él es muy fuerte tú lo sabes, saldrá adelante!

-Naruto tú lo viste, ha perdido totalmente sus esperanzas

-pero para eso estamos los dos, los dos lo apoyaremos, le daremos ánimos para seguir viviendo, hasta el último segundo de su vida

-los tres-le corregí

El sonrió- los tres…

-Sakura estás disfrazada así por que no quieres que Sasuke te vea verdad?

-si, como me veo?

-te ves mejor con el pelo rosa y tus ojos verdes, pero no está mal-

Miré mi reloj, tenía que regresar a la habitación de Sasuke para ver como se encontraba.

-Vamos Naruto

-vamos

Pero al entrar nos encontramos con algo que jamás se nos pasó por la mente…

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

_En verdad esto me está quedando muy trágico pero desde un principio que tenía en mente esto… no soy masoquista xP al igual que ustedes me duele escribir algo muy triste…_

_Lo único que puedo decir es que el final se acerca…_

_Y que tengo una duda en cuanto a mi fic u.u pero no les puedo preguntar por que seria muy predecibles los proximos capitulos_

_Bueno solo les haré una pregunta_

_¿les gusta Sai?_

_X favor esto me servirá muxo asi q respondan plis_

_Gracias a todos x sus reviews_

_Nunca pensé q tendría tantos_

_Este capi va especialmente para uchiha 26_

_Aunke lamento en serio no haber podido subir antes_

_No me encontraba en kasa los ultimos días_

_Y tmbn para todos mis lectores _

_D verdad muxas gracias _

_Pronto nuevo fic…_


	11. Decisiones y pequeñas esperanzas

Wola!! lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero es que estaba de cumpleaños y no pude escribir, espero recibir muchos reviews de regalo, eh?

Ah! Y decirles que he escrito otra historia, más bien es un conjunto de one shot y drabbles voy en el primer capi, es medio triste pero espero que lo lean y me dejen reviews ya? Para así subir otros ok? Owo se llama Histories of a Uchiha plis

Bueno el capi trae de todo un poco, sin mas decirles que para el final queda uno o dos capis

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Vi algo que jamás me hubiera esperado… menos de él…

Se estaba quitando todos los cables que lo unían a las máquinas, los sueros…

_Realmente quería morir…_

Naruto estaba tan impactado como yo.

_Idiota!_

Sasuke nos quedó mirando fijamente, su rostro se había puesto pálido, más pálido de lo normal, me dirigí a él furiosa, lo miré directamente a los ojos y le abofeteé.

Él se impresionó ante mi acción y se quedó estático.

-que cree que hace?! Eh?!

-…- se sobó la mejilla

-quiere morir?! Realmente quiere desaparecer?!- dije mientras tomaba lo que se había sacado, pero en ningún momento lo dejé de mirar.

Naruto miraba la escena.

-si-dijo serio, sin mirarme- si quiero y que hay de malo en eso?!

Tenía unas horribles ganas de llorar, pero saqué valor, valor para no llorar y decirle lo que realmente era…

-Eres un cobarde!-dije con mi corazón hecho pedazos

No me miraba, eso me dolía y mucho…

-mírame!-le grité, sabía que no debía gritarle ni nada, pero debía hacerle entender, debía hacer que tomara fuerzas- mírame…-dije con un tono más débil, aún no se dignaba a mirarme entonces le tome del mentón delicadamente obligando a que me mirase

-sabes?, tú no eres él único que tiene lo mismo, tú no tienes una enfermedad incurable… sé que haz pasado muchas cosas difíciles, de verdad te entiendo, pero hay otras personas que están aquí en sus últimos días y lo aprovechan al máximo, tratan de que cada segundo que pasa sea inolvidable y divertido, pero tú, tú no quieres vivir- él miró hacia otro lado- que pasa? Acaso no quieres disfrutar cada segundo? Tienes amigos que te esperan, tienes que vivir!

-no tengo a nadie… nadie me espera…

-que dices? Acaso Naruto no significa nada para ti?- dije apuntándolo

-…- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-

Lo solté…

En verdad estaba llorando… él nunca había mostrado debilidad ante nadie, siempre trataba de hacerse el fuerte, pero por fin se estaba desahogando.

-tienes a más personas que te esperan, lo único que pasa es que tú no te haz dado cuenta…

-…-

Empecé a colocarle los cables, él no me evitó, simplemente estaba quieto, escondiendo su rostro con aquellos mechones azules que caían.

-ha luchado tanto tiempo contra esto y ahora se piensa rendir?

-…

-lo único que le pido señor es que luche, si usted no lucha hasta el último segundo todo lo que usted ha hecho no valdrá absolutamente nada…

-…

-me promete que peleará por ganar esta batalla?

-mi problema ahora no son las ganas de vivir…

-eh?

-mi corazón…-dijo tocándose el pecho- mi corazón me lo impide… he esperado uno por años y aún así no obtengo respuesta alguna…

-Sasuke- interrumpió Naruto- puede ocurrir cualquier cosa en estos días, pero hay esperanzas… aunque sea mínima las hay…

-está bien-dijo Sasuke- no atentaré contra mi vida otra vez

Naruto y yo sonreímos

-dime… como te llamas?-me preguntó Sasuke

-Sak- Naruto iba a decir mi nombre pero yo le tapé la boca, por dios era un despistado.

-sak?-dijo interrogante

-Sak…-uy! Tenía que ponerme un nombre ya!- Sakuno Kudo, mucho gusto

-igualmente-

-bueno ahora descansa, nosotros te dejaremos solos-

-…

Salimos de la habitación, en verdad ya estaba bastante agotada…

-Sakura-chan por qué lo dejamos solo?

-necesita pensar Naruto

-sabes?

-hmp?

-eres genial Sakura

-no me digas así cuando estemos en su habitación quieres?

-trataré de recordarlo sakura…-Naruto miró su reloj- oh! Que tarde es! Tengo una junta en 10 minutos!!! Te tengo que dejar Sakura, nos vemos después!

-adiós!

Fui a la habitación de Sasuke pero ya estaba dormido, así que aproveché de hacerme unos exámenes para que vieran a mi bebé…

-bueno todo va normal, sólo trate de no tener emociones muy fuertes que al parecer hoy a tenido muchas…-dijo la doctora

-que bueno doctora! Bueno trataré de relajarme un poquito, muchas gracias-

-de nada

Salí del consultorio y saber que mi bebé estaba en perfecto estado me hizo sentir una paz increíble…

_Si lo supiera tu padre…_

Ahora solo tenía dos preocupaciones, la salud de mis dos amores, la Sasuke y la de nuestro hijo…

Entré a la habitación y me senté como cuando estaba en la mansión, al lado de su cama en un sillón, recordé cada momento que pasé junto a él y finalmente caí rendida en el sillón.

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Ya habían pasado dos días y Sasuke había empeorado notoriamente, su rostro estaba muy pálido, tenía ojeras y estaba muy débil… no, no me arrepentía de estar allí aunque él no supiese que era yo…aunque lo estuviese viendo en ese estado estaba realmente contenta de estar a su lado, solo con eso estaba feliz…

Naruto como siempre venía a visitarlo, y ahora nos encontrábamos los tres en esa habitación almorzando junto a Sasuke. No queríamos dejarlo solo por que en cualquier momento le podría pasar algo así que cuando no estaba yo estaba Naruto y viceversa.

Naruto como siempre hablaba con la boca abierta, eso me irritaba pero también me hacía reir, pero a Sasuke le desagradaba, podía ver en su cara gestos de desagrado.

De repente entra una enfermera con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Señor! Señor Sasuke!!

-vamos! Dinos que sucede? Me estas preocupando-dijo Naruto

-Señor! Hay! Hay!

-dilo luego! –dije los nervios se estaban posesionando de mi

-encontramos un donante! Señor! Su corazón es perfectamente compatible con su cuerpo

Me sentí alegre incluso unas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de mis ojos, Naruto tenía los ojos cristalizados y Sasuke solo asomó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa de felicidad.

_Por dios! Por fin! Las espera había valido la pena!_

_Ahora solo faltaba que Sasuke tuviera las fuerzas para aguantar aquella operación_

-solo necesitamos hacerle un chequeo y en unas pocas horas más podrá realizarse la operación

Estaba tan contenta!

-lo escuchaste Sasuke!? O estoy soñando?

-no dobe, es verdad-tosió

No paraba de toser y eso me estaba preocupando

-Sasuke?

-no, no pasa nada- dijo parando de toser

_Que alivio…_

-bueno señor ahora me va a acompañar para realizarse ese examen- dijo la enfermera mientras traía una silla de ruedas.

Sasuke se paró débilmente, incluso estuvo a punto de caer, pero logró sentarse finalmente, _era un hombre tan fuerte…_

-nos vemos!- dijo Naruto

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se lo llevaban

-lo oíste Sakura-chan!!-dijo abrazándome

-sí Naruto! – empecé a llorar

-Ahora solo dependerá de Sasuke, todo saldrá bien por que él es muy fuerte, así que no te preocupes eh?

-…-

-por fin saldrá adelante

-si…

Después de algunas horas, Sasuke volvió a la habitación acompañado de la misma enfermera, ambos estaban serios y eso nos preocupó. Sasuke se acostó en la cama y tomó aire pesadamente.

-y?, que te han dicho Sasuke?

Mi corazón paró, tenía unas dudas tremendas

Sasuke sonrió, eso hizo que todas mis dudas se fueran y me sentí realmente aliviada.

-Mañana, mañana a las 7 me van a operar

Naruto se acercó a él y le abrazó, esa imagen me pareció tan tierna, aunque Sasuke puso una cara no muy agradable no rechazó el abrazo.

Sasuke me miró mientras era abrazado por Naruto, yo le sonreí y él me devolvió una sonrisa también.

-gracias…-susurró

Naruto se separó de él, los dos estábamos sorprendidos por sus palabras.

-gracias por permanecer a mi lado- paró un momento- lástima que ella no esté aquí, aunque la entiendo- lo último lo dijo en voz muy baja pero audible para mis oídos, se refería a mí.

_No sabes que yo siempre he estado contigo y nunca te dejaré solo, nunca…_

_Por que en verdad te quiero…_

_Aún más,te amo con toda mi alma y si hubiera sido por mi te hubiera dado mi corazón, sólo por ti…_

_Sólo por verte feliz…_

-ahora tú serás el que venza a la muerte Sasuke, tú serás el que pondrá el punto final a esta historia

-hmp…

La tarde se nos pasó lenta, demasiado lenta para mi gusto…

-Sasuke dime, quién te va a operar?

-…

-No quieres que Sakura te opere?- tomé atención a su respuesta

-no

Suspiré, debía de suponer lo que iba a decir

-entonces quién?

-tengo una idea, Sakumo- me llamó

-si?- dije triste

-me operarías?

-eh? Yo?

-si, vi tu historial y eres una muy buena cirujana-

Estaba asombrada, me lo pidió a mí igualmente aunque él no lo supiese

-cla-claro!

-todo solucionado Naruto- le dijo

-pero por qué no quieres que Sakura te opere?

-si salgo vivo de esto la traerás

-está bien Sasuke!- dijo mientras me miraba

Por fin había amanecido, hoy era el gran día donde se definiría la vida o muerte de Sasuke Uchiha…

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

No se si podré actualizar muy pronto, este prox fin de semana al parecer salgo de viaje pero si tengo tiempo trataré de actualizar vale?

Gracias x sus reviews

Y plis lean Histories of a Uchiha

Bye bye!!!


	12. Transplante de corazón

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

No pude dormir en toda la noche, el saber que me operarían, que por fin saldría de esto me mantuvo despierto hasta que Naruto entró .

-Hey teme como estás?

-…

-qué pasa Sasuke?

-…- miré hacia abajo

-Sasuke?-se acercó a mi- quedan unos minutos para que entres a cirugía, estás nervioso? Es eso verdad?

Negué con la cabeza

-no me digas que te estas arrepintiendo?-

Miré hacia el lado.

Naruto se sorprendió- Sasuke no me digas que…

-sí Naruto- hablé de repente- sí, no sé si voy a entrar

-que dices?!

-Naruto… sabes?- me costaba demasiado hablar pero me tenía que mantener firme- no le tengo temor a morir

-eh?- él me miraba y pude notar en su rostro confusión

-tengo temor por lo que me espera en esta vida- dije mirándolo fijamente

-Sasuke…

-todo lo que me ha pasado me hace pensar que estar muerto es mejor que vivir…

-Sasuke despierta!-me gritó- que estupideces estás diciendo!

-…-

-La vida trae momentos tristes, felices, dolorosos… así es como funciona- paró- ahora estás pasando por esos momentos pero después de eso seguro te esperarán mejores, tendrás la vida que quisiste, disfrutarás lo que no haz saboreado …

-Naruto que sabes tú de esto? A ti siempre te ha sonreído la vida-

-mentira Sasuke! Yo sufrí! Sufrí la soledad de niño y Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan me sacó de eso, por eso estoy aquí, por eso ahora estoy aquí contigo, por que soy tu amigo Sasuke!

Me sorprendí por sus palabras…

-por favor Sasuke no me decepciones, no decepciones a Sakura-chan!

-que dices Naruto-le reclamé- ella me decepcionó a mí y yo también a ella-lo último lo dije en un susurro

-te acuerdas de lo que dijiste, de que prometiste no rendirte!

-prometí no atentar contra mi vida-corregí

-y que crees que estas pensando, eh?- me miraba furioso- eso es lo que estás tratando de hacer, no puedes rendirte ahora que todo está al alcance de tu mano

De alguna manera tenía razón…

-de igual forma puedo morir en la operación Naruto…

-pero habrás luchado Sasuke, tus posibilidades de vivir están, las quieres dejar escapar?

-…-miré ido la muralla- no puedo Naruto, nadie espera que yo salga vivo de esto…

-eres un estúpido-me gritó- yo te espero!, Sakura-chan y tu hijo te esperan!!

-dirás su hijo y el de Itachi-corregí

-…- Naruto paró, quería decirme algo, hasta que por fin pudo sacar la voz- es tuyo!! Es tuyo teme! Es tu hijo!

- eso no sirve para animarme- esbocé una sonrisa irónica

-es verdad! Sakura me lo confesó, tú sabes que ella no me miente-

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, esto no podía estar sucediendo, de verdad el bebé que lleva en vientre Sakura es mío?, pero como? Recordé mi supuesto sueño…

-entonces ocurrió en realidad, no fue un sueño…-susurré esbozando una leve sonrisa

-qué?

-…-

Pero por qué no me lo dijo? Por qué no negó que Itachi era el padre.

En ese momento recordé

--------Flash Back-------

_-Lárguense!! _

_-pero Sasuke_

_-quiero que se larguen de una vez! Las peleas de parejas no me agradan saben? pueden planear su vida en cualquier parte menos en mi habitación- dije amenazadoramente_

_-Sasuke por favor! Esto es una m- _

_-Fuera!- interrumpí_

---------Fin del Flash Back-----

Soy un estúpido… no le di el tiempo para hablar, no le di tiempo para que me aclarara las cosas. Coloqué una mano en mi cabeza

-que te ocurre Sasuke?-

-necesito ver a Sakura!

-qué?

-necesito verla!

En ese momento entraron unas enfermeras para llevarme al pabellón.

-Sasuke solo promete que volverás, volverás por ellos y aclararás las cosas, Sakura ha estado todo el tiempo junto a ti y no te dejará en estos momentos, de eso estoy completamente seguro

Miré a Naruto, tenía razón…

-lo prometo- él sonrió

Me llevaron a hasta la sala de cirugías, ahora si que tenía dos razones para vivir… debía salir con vida para poder estar junto a ella y con mi hijo, debía pedirle perdón por comportarme de esa manera, aunque no se si obtendré su perdón….

Ahora solo pido una oportunidad, solo pido vivir para enmendar mis errores por que no podré aguantar irme así sin decirle que la quiero, que la amo…

Al entrar vi a Sakumo, estaba preparada para la operación. Me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-como estás?

-decidido…-contesté

-que bien-dijo sonriente- ahora respira-me colocó un inhalador, era anestesia…

Me recosté, mi vista se volvió borrosa y lo último que pude ver fue a Sakura… vi a Sakura frente a mi…

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Verlo así de decidido me hizo sentir feliz…

En unos segundos cedió ante la anestesia, estábamos listos para la operación…

Esta era la segunda vez que hacía un transplante de corazón y espero que esta también salga bien.

Era una operación de alto riesgo por eso en la sala habían más de 15 personas, cada uno de ellos era fundamental, pero en mis manos recaía todo el peso, y para mi era una gran presión, pero no lo dejaría morir, no podría dejar que muriese él, mi gran amor…

Sasuke Uchiha…

Empecé con el procedimiento…

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Empecé a vagar en mi mente y la primera persona a la cual vi claramente fue a Sakura…

El primer día en que la vi, con su hermoso cabello rosa y esos ojos jade que podía leer tan fácilmente. Cuando leyó el informe…

Flash Back

_-Sasuke-me llamó-_

_-si ya leíste eso y ahora me quieres hablar para hacerme sentir bien eso no te funcionará-dije secamente- las otras 20 doctoras que he tenido ya lo han intentado _

_-para nada, sólo te quería pedir un favor-_

_Le miré incrédulo, mientras ella sonreía-no me llevarías a dar una vuelta por el jardín?-_

_- esta bien-dije resignado- eres una molestia- _

Fin flash Back

Las innumerables veces que la hice enojar con tontos comentarios a los que ella contestaba inflando sus mejillas.

Todas esas veces en que pude notar rubor en sus mejillas al tener contacto conmigo.

Y esa noche…

Que yo creí un sueño, fue inolvidable…

También recordé a naruto y nuestras absurdas peleas.

Todos ellos navegaban en mi subconsciente y una sensación de paz albergaba en mi alma…

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

Llevaba más de 5 horas en la sala y era realmente agotador… sudaba bastante y Sasuke daba buenos indicios de que la operación esta siendo un éxito hasta el momento.

Ahora venía algo complicado, tenía que hacer el cambio de corazón, aquí se decidiría si resistía aquel cambio, su cuerpo decidiría por él…

Cuidadosamente hice el cambio conectando las arterias, vasos y ventrículos pero algo andaba mal, cuando por fin terminé con eso su nuevo corazón debería empezar a latir pero solo pude oír el ruido agudo de aquella máquina…

Oh no!

Su corazón no palpitaba…

Miré fijamente su corazón, si en unos segundos más no palpitaba todo esto estaría acabado.

Por favor Sasuke! Por favor resiste!! No me dejes! No dejes que eso te gane!!!

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

En ese momento mi alrededor se volvió oscuro y el rostro de Itachi apareció inundando mi alma de odio y maldad.

-Sasuke- dijo

-…-

-vive…-

-claro que lo haré!-le grité-te demostraré que soy fuerte y lucharé por ellos, lucharé por las dos personas que dieron un vuelco a mi vida, por las que me quisiste arrebatar!-empecé a sentir dolor en mi pecho, era indescriptible…Caí de rodillas mientras Itachi me miraba, empecé a respirar agitadamente y sudor empezó a resbalar sobre mi rostro, traté de no gritar, no podía darle el lujo de verme así pero el dolor era de tal magnitud que un grito desgarrador salió de mi boca, mordí mi camisa tratando de ahogar mis gritos.

El dolor me acompañaba siempre…

Apoyé mis manos sobre aquel oscuro piso, mi sufrimiento era aún mayor. Me retorcía en el suelo mientras él solamente me miraba. Entonces se acercó a mi, se arrodilló y me tendió su mano, yo le quedé mirando.

-Tsk!-

-dame tu mano

-no- respondí secamente

-quieres vivir?

Asentí con la cabeza

-entonces levántate!

-no quiero tu ayuda- dije tratando de ponerme de pie, mi cuerpo daba fuertes temblores- puedo hacerlo sin ti- el dolor aún estaba presente y aún no podía levantarme, mis piernas no respondían- maldición!-

Itachi me tendió su mano nuevamente pero yo le rechacé.

Vamos!-grité interiormente- esto no me puede vencer ahora!- apoyé mis manos en el suelo para darme impulso, todavía pequeños espasmos recorrían mi cuerpo y estuve a punto de caer pero pude mantenerme en pie. Estaba bastante cansado, a punto de desvanecerme en ese momento. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse contra mi voluntad.

Quiero vivir! Quiero vivir maldita sea!!

Estaba cayendo, y parecía que caía de un precipicio porque todavía no sentía el golpe contra el frío y cruel piso donde me encontraba.

Quiero verlos!

Deseo con toda mi alma el poder estar con ellos!

El tocarla y decirle que es una persona muy importante en mi vida…

Por Dios! Es lo único por lo cual me aferro a esta cruel vida!!!

Sentí un fuerte tirón, era la mano de Itachi la que me sujetaba.

-te rindes tan fácilmente?

-jamás-por primera y última vez recibiría ayuda de su parte

**»-(¯v´¯)-»α ωєαк нєαят»-(¯v´¯)-»α ωєαк нєαят»-(¯v´¯)-»α ωєαк нєαят»-(¯v´¯)-»**

-Vamos Sasuke!- sujetaba firme su varonil mano- resiste por favor!

_Uno…_

-te necesito… te necesitamos!-su rostro pálido y casi sin vida me atormentaba

_Dos…_

-tengo tantas cosas que decirte

_Tres…_

-lucha por favor!- lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas-

_Cuatro…_

Ese ruido agudo todavía resonaba en la sala y todos alrededor miraban expectantes.

_Cinco…_

-no nos dejes-supliqué

_Seis…_

-eres fuerte Sasuke! Por favor demuéstramelo

_Siete…_

Mis esperanzas se desvanecían con cada segundo y mis ojos inundados de lágrimas se cerraban esperando que un milagro ocurriese.

_Ocho…_

-no puedes dejarme!!

_Nueve…_

-por favor…-susurré- por favor…

_Diez…_

-Dra. Haruno- me llamó una enfermera- esto acabó

-no!-grité- en cualquier momento su corazón empezará a latir, lo sé!

-por favor Doctora, usted sabe que si después de diez segundos el corazón no late…

-lo sé-le interrumpí- pero el no puede morir…

-claro que puede doctora, tal vez irse fue lo que el destino le tenía premeditado

Reí ante el comentario-uno construye su propio destino y sé que él todavía no le ha puesto el punto final a esta historia, no todavía.

Los doctores y enfermeras se disponían a salir de la sala mientras yo aún tenía la esperanza, una pequeña esperanza…

Me saqué los guantes quirúrgicos y le miré, contemplé sus facciones, su enredado cabello, tome su rostro entre mis manos y le besé en los labios.

Quizás por última vez…

Una de mis lágrimas cayó en su rostro inerte…

_**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**__α ωєαк нєαят__**»-(¯v´¯)-»**_

_Que mas puedo decirles… me demoré un montón en subir la conti, de echo tenía más de la mitad de el capi terminado pero con todo esto de viajes, x q primero fui a una parte, después a otra, el auto anduvo mal y nos tuvimos que devolver en bus todo un enredo y después de por fin llegar a casa que fue ayer fui al concierto de mi grupo preferido, My Chemical Romance, tuvimos que esperar dos horas y tanto adentro para por fin ver los movimientos pelvicos de Gerard owo. Pero por fin les traigo conti, aunque es un desesperanzadora x decirlo así._

_Sacando cuentas el próximo capi sería el fin, eso creo yo, eso creo, pero si quieren leer más trataré de hacer otros capis ._

_Tema.chan.90que bueno saber que t gusta y que estás ansiosa x la conti, de veras._

_Y ALenis que le acertó al dramón que coloqué_

_Espero que lean mi otro fic Dr. Sasuke Uchiha, y que me dejen reviews x q algunos son malos eh? Leen pero no me dejan un review T.T solo un pekeño clik en go abajito y solo con eso me hacen feliz jeje o n.n_

_Nos vemos en Dr. Sasuke Uchiha que prontito le voy a colocar la conti, que la estoy escribiendo._

_No se desesperen, hasta el próximo capi sabrán _

_Que es lo que ha ocurrido o. _

_Thanks you!_

_Gracias a mis hermanos y mis hermanas_

_jaja se me pegó lo de Gerard es q dijo eso en español_

_bye bye!!! _

Por que los milagros si ocurren…


	13. Quiero vivir!

Wola! xD

Thank you x su RR

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Me mantuve junto a él, agotando las últimas esperanzas que me quedaban… Como puedo amarte de esta manera?

_Este mundo_

_este mundo frio_

_pero tu no_

_tu no tienes k irte_

Por que a pesar de todo, el amor me une a él, el amor… que palabra tan dolorosa y cruel, pero a la vez te hace feliz y te llena el alma.

_Tu te estas sintiendo triste, te estas sintiendo solo_

_y a nadie..._

_parece importarle_

Sufrí y reí contigo. Lloré por ti. Hice lo posible por tenerte junto a mí. Y aún así tienes el descaro de dejarme, aquí, en esta sala fría e inmune a mis sentimientos.

_dolor k tu no puedes llevar_

Me siento mal… siento que pude haber echo otra cosa por ti. Siento que podía darte felicidad en tus últimos días. Pero no lo conseguí!! No quiero que te vayas! No quiero perder a otra persona importante para mí!!!

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Todo a mi alrededor se volvía más oscuro. Algo iba mal.

-que ocurre?

-no estás luchando Sasuke- Itachi me respondió bruscamente

-…

_pero todos sangramos_

_de la misma manera q tu lo haces_

_y todo tenemos las mismas cosas por k pasar_

-quieres dejarlos?-

-jamás, son lo único que tengo-

-entonces sigue adelante

_espera, si sientes como irte_

_espera, se pone mejor de lo k piensas_

Itachi me sorprendió.

-por qué me ayudas?

_tus dias_

_son demasiado largos_

_y el tus noches_

_no puedes dormir para nada_

_espera_

-…

-contesta!

-de verdad quieres saber?

_y tu no estas seguro de lo k esperas_

_pero no deseas mas_

_y tu no estas seguro de lo k buscas_

_pero no deseas mas, no mas_

La oscuridad me estaba consumiendo, ya no podía ver a Itachi ni tampoco mis propias manos. Era una experiencia que me hacía sentir vacío.

-dilo!

-quiero que por una vez…

-…

- tú seas feliz…

-…

-feliz hermano...

-I- Itachi-

_espera, si sientes como irte_

_espera, se pone mejor de lo k piensas_

_no pares de mirar_

_estas un paso mas cerca_

_no pares de buscar, no pares_

_espera_

-te queda poco tiempo ahora vete! Vete si los quieres ver! Es tu última oportunidad!

Empecé a correr, correr sin ningún rumbo, todo estaba en completa oscuridad y mis instintos me guiaban.

Pude divisar una pequeña luz, sin pensar me dirigí rápidamente a ella. Sentía que flotaba, mi cuerpo era ligero y a cada paso que daba la luz se hacía aún más intensa. Esto sería el final o una nueva vida para mí. Ahora todo depende de mí. Absolutamente todo…

_¿Q estas buscando?_

_¿Q estas esperando?_

_¿sabes lo k haces?_

_vaya, continua...¿q es lo q esperas?_

-AH!!!!!!!!!!!-

_Continua!!!!_

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya había pasado un minuto. Empecé a llorar como nunca lo había echo. Que injusta era la vida!.

-Sasuke-kun!

-Doctora por favor déjelo, esto ya ha acabado

-no puedo!-me agarró de los hombros

-por favor se está haciendo daño-

-déjame…-rogué- no puedo ni quiero dejarle

-tiene que salir adelante Doctora, venga, tiene que relajarse- mis manos tiritaban mientras la enfermera me sacaba fuera de la habitación. Me quedé en la puerta mirándolo por última vez.

-vamos

Biiiii (sonido agudo xP)

-espere! Escuchó eso?-

-qué?- le callé con mi mano y esperé. Un sonido agudo sonaba con cierto compás.

-e-es Sa-Sasuke!- grité

Su corazón!! Su corazón late!!!

-trae al equipo luego!

-si Doctora!

_OH Dios! Este era un milagro. Gracias! Gracias por esta segunda oportunidad!_

---------------------------------------------------------

La operación había salido todo un éxito. Sasuke no tuvo ningún problema después de aquél terrible minuto. Ahora faltaba que despertase.

Salí de la sala de operaciones y fui a la salida. Encontré a Naruto sentado. Estaba bastante nervioso.

-Sakura-chan!!- dijo mostrando un notorio tono de preocupación

Yo le sonreí. Con eso le dije todo…

Corrió a abrazarme y lloró. Sí, lloró por Sasuke. No pude evitarlo y más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.

-esto por fin ha acabado

-si Naruto… ahora el forjará su propio camino…

Me separé y empecé a caminar.

-Sakura-chan donde vas?

Me volteé a verlo, le sonreí- estoy cansada Naruto, necesito descansar- él no pronunció ninguna palabra, entonces seguí mi camino. Al dar el primer paso mi alrededor empezó a hacerse borroso.

-estás bien?

-s-sí- estaba sudando, di dos pasos más y me desvanecí.

-Sakura-chan!!!- oí gritar a Naruto después no escuché nada más

-------------------------------------------------------

Un rayo de luz me despertó. Hice un pequeño movimiento y sentí como si mil agujas me clavaran el pecho. Solté un pequeño quejido de dolor, pero de igual manera me senté. Miré la habitación en la que estaba. Era la mía. Mi habitación. Estaba en casa.

Suspiré y empecé a ver todo detalladamente. Mi torso estaba completamente vendado. En ese momento recordé cuando estaba en el Hospital. Sonreí, me sentí aliviado por saber que aún me encontraba aquí, en este duro mundo. Escuché el gorjeo de los pájaros desde mi ventana. Era la primera vez que sentía paz en mi corazón, era algo muy agradable. Pude ver el árbol de cerezos. Recordé instantáneamente a Sakura… y miré cada rincón de mi habitación para encontrar por lo menos un pequeño indicio que me demostrara que ella había venido a verme. Lo sé era un poco tonto lo que pensaba pero mi corazón quería que fuese de esa forma. Mi corazón… Mi nuevo corazón. Toqué mi pecho para poder sentir los latidos.

Cerré los ojos prestando atención a cada latido. Abrí los ojos a medias y bajé la vista. No había nadie a mi alrededor. Por eso me sentía tan vacío? O era otra cosa por la cual me sentía así? En verdad tan importantes eran ellos para mi? Naruto, Sakura y mi pequeño…

Con sumo cuidado abrí el cajón del velador, cada movimiento me hacía sentir malestar. Me sorprendí al ver todavía aquel antifaz negro. Lo tomé por unos segundos y lo dejé nuevamente en el cajón. Solo con esos pequeños movimientos ya me sentía cansado. Mi vista se fijó en un pequeño libro rosa, estaba junto a mi. Lo tomé y empecé a leerlo.

_Después de hacer una peligrosa operación todo salió perfecto. Cuando salí y vi a esa pequeña rebozando de felicidad por que su padre se había salvado me sentí muy bien. Nadie merece perder a sus padres como yo…_

_Tsunade me mandó a llamar y me pidió que hiciera de Dra personal del hijo menor de una familia llamada Uchiha._

-esto es de Sakura…- pasé a la siguiente página, era demasiado tentador leer.

_Me pasaron a buscar en una limosina. El hijo mayor llamado Itachi parecía comerme con la mirada- _fruncí el ceño- _pero es muy amable a pesar de ese aire frío que demuestra. Llegamos a una mansión Ino tenía razón eran millonarios. _

_Itachi me mostró cada habitación. Después pasé a la habitación de mi paciente, se encontraba leyendo y me miró con odio, era algo escalofriante- _alcé una ceja- _discutió con su hermano y después nos dejó solos. Estuvimos en un incómodo silencio y me distraje leyendo su historial médico. _

_No parecía estar enfermo, al contrario se veía fuerte e imponente…_

Seguí leyendo cada pagina y palabra escrita en su diario. No pude evitar sonreír al saber que se estaba celosa de Karin. Llegué por fin a aquella página que estaba esperando.

_No tengo idea de cómo pasó pero sucedió al fin y al cabo… fue algo inolvidable… Mi primer hombre, Sasuke Uchiha… fue maravilloso. Fue tan diferente, cariñoso y cuidadoso. Me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de él- _Sakura…-_ pero esto no puede ser debo comportarme como su doctora y nada más por eso le hice creer que era un sueño con ayuda de Ran-_

Seguí leyendo, me enteré de tantas cosas de Sakura.

_Para poder estar con Sasuke necesito ser otra persona. Así que me disfracé. Ahora soy morena. Pasé desapercibida ante él pero Naruto casi me delata así que me llamo Sakumo frente a él-_ por eso me era tan familiar… _.- Me asusté tanto cuando quiso atentar contra su vida diciendo que nadie le esperaba, me dolieron tanto sus palabras, y yo? Acaso nunca me consideró como alguien que le quería? pero le hicimos reaccionar con Naruto, nosotros jamás le dejaríamos solo – _

_Cuando supe que había un donador oh me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo ya que Sasuke estaba decaído y si esperanzas, pero siempre hay esperanzas y oportunidades para poder salir adelante, él es fuerte y sé que puede salir de todo esto…_

-La última página-

_Hace ya más de 7 días que Sasuke no despierta, estoy muy preocupada… por favor amor, despierta…_

-Sakura…

Sentí sonidos de pasos acercarse a la habitación así que hice como que dormía. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Sentí que se sentó junto a mi y me abrazó. Nuestra distancia se hizo mínima y me besó. No tenía por que abrir los ojos, ya sabía de quien se trataba…

_Sakura _

No pude resistir y me dejé llevar por sus labios correspondiéndole con pasión. La extrañaba tanto… Extrañaba sus labios, su ser…

-Sa-su-ke!-dijo entrecortadamente mientras nos besábamos, se separó de mi, empezando a llorar-

-…

-Sasuke!-rompió a llorar

-…-

-que bueno que despertaste- le limpié con el pulgar

No dije nada solo la abracé, no sé que decirle, no sé que más hacer… Ella aún seguía derramando lágrimas.

Por fin me decidí a hablar- te aprovechabas de mí cuando esta inconciente?- ella levantó la vista y me miró algo enfadada, entonces la tomé del mentón y la guié a mis labios- es el mejor remedio que me haz dado…- se dejó llevar ante mis besos. La separé de mi.

-Tenemos que hablar-dije mirándola directamente a los ojos

-si…

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Gracias a todos n.n

Bueno las cosas mejoran. Perdón el atraso.

Eh… ah! Espero ke lean Dr. Sasuke Uchiha nOn.

eso es todo gracias nos vemos el proximo capi

_danielauchiha_

_Denii-Asakura_

_setsuna17_

_kakki-chan_

_karoru01_

_tema.chan.90_

_OnlyaZ_

_Kirara_

_minako uchiha yuki_

_Black Cronos_

_judith uchiha_

_sasusaku_

_KanameSaku_

_rose uchiha_

_Akarui-Wakai_

_klaudia uchiha_

_natsumi uchiha_

_kaoru-uchiha_

_Karenxita-Akime Maxwell_

_Karenxita-Akime Maxwell gracias x leer todos mis fiks gracias_


	14. Un nuevo Uchiha en camino

Después de una larga espera…

Hay conti!!! Wi x3

_Va dedicada a mi gran amiga __**The Dark of the Light**_

_Por que se la merece, sobre todo para que borre lo que le pasó ayer_

_Por que se puede seguir adelante, pronto pagará por lo que hizo o.ó_

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-» **α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Tenía aquellos orbes esmeraldas cristalizados y rojos de tanto llorar.

-Sasuke… yo…- titubeó

-lo sé Sakura, lo sé- dije tocando su barriga con suma delicadeza- sé que es _mi hijo, nuestro hijo._

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Sakura, llenándola de felicidad. Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero éstas eran tan diferentes a las otras. Tenía un significado mayor. Algo que ni ella podría explicar.

-No llores Sakura- traté ser amable pero lo mío no eran las palabras. Mi voz sonaba fría y grave.-no llores-Sakura aún sollozaba.

-no entiendes Sasuke- dijo en voz baja

La quedé mirando un poco sorprendido- Sakura… te entiendo, más de lo que tú crees- quité la vista de ella, no suelo comportarme así y me incomoda mucho el decírselo.-me comporté como un estúpido- apreté los puños- y quiero comenzar de nuevo, empezar a vivir- paré por un momento, divagué un poco con lo que iba a decir- quiero empezar de cero y para eso- hice otra pausa, Sakura fijó de nuevos sus ojos en mí. Tomé valor para enfrentarla- necesito que estés a mi lado…- sonreí vencido, una mujer, solo una mujer me ha podido doblegar, y esa era mi Doctora, pero más que eso es…

_La mujer por la que esperé toda mi vida…_

_Y por la que lucharé esta vez, por que aprovecharé esta segunda oportunidad para ser feliz…_

Bajé la vista. Esto era incómodo.-te necesito y al pequeño también- inhalé aire y volteé a verla nuevamente, Sakura se acercó a mí- que- no alcancé a continuar ya que fui interrumpido por aquellos deliciosos labios.

Me besó con pasión, como si ese fuera el último. Como si necesitáramos aquel contacto para poder sobrevivir. Y así es.

-eso es un sí?-dije irónicamente

Me calló con su dedo índice- no hables, que arruinas todo- alcé una ceja, ella sonrió para luego besarme. Todo rastro de lágrimas se había marchado. Ahora nuestros besos eran nuestro presente. Y no había nada más para mí que el presente y futuro. Empezó a tocar mi rostro mientras los besos se hacían más profundos. Me moví para acomodarme mejor pero sentí como una descarga eléctrica traspasaba mi pecho, gruñí de dolor. Sakura se dio cuenta de inmediato y cortó el contacto preocupada.

-Estás bien?-

-si, solo fue algo pequeño comparado con lo que sentía antes-

-dejaremos esto para después- dijo sonriente- ahora tienes que descansar- me arropó con las sábanas y después me acomodó con unas almohadas- ahí está bien?-

-no-

-eh?

-necesitas otra cosa?- _era tan inocente a veces_

-acércate, necesito decírtelo al oído- Sakura obedeció, entonces cuando calculé la distancia precisa me acerqué a sus labios dándole un corto beso pero significativo beso- necesitaba esto- Sakura se sonrojó un poco

-ese es el último-

-Sakura te puedo chantajear- dije intimidándola

-si?-dijo divertida

-no me crees Sakumo?

Sakura quedó aún más pálida- c-como lo sabes?

-eso no te lo puedo decir-

-y por qué me puedes chantajear?, no he hecho nada malo

-engañaste a tu paciente eso es una falta grave- dije maximizando las cosas

Sakura sonrió- y que quieres a cambio de tu silencio-

-ya lo sabes bien-contesté sonriente

-Sasuke-kun no te aproveches- dijo acercándose a mí para finalmente darme un cariñoso beso. Se separó lentamente tocando mi cabello- ahora descansa-

-está bien, pero necesito hablar con Naruto primero-

-está en el comedor, lo llamo de inmediato- Sakura desapareció por la puerta. No habían pasado ni veinte segundo cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente para luego poder ver a Naruto respirando agitadamente-

-Sasuke! Por fin despiertas! Ya me tenías preocupado!

-Dobe necesito pedirte algo

-claro teme lo que quieras, dime-

-necesito que…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sakura pov's_

Nos encontrábamos en nuestro sitio preferido, aquél árbol de cerezo ubicado en el extenso y relajante jardín. Sasuke me acurrucaba entre sus fuertes brazos mientras me daba pequeños besos y posaba su mano delicadamente sobre mi abultada barriga.

Desde que despertó todo cambió para mí. Después de 7 meses aún sigue siendo ese irónico y frío hombre que conocí, pero al fin y al cabo es ese Sasuke del que me enamoré perdidamente y que no dejaré de amar jamás. Porque después de la operación no dejó de luchar contra aquellos fuertes dolores en el pecho por la reciente cirugía, al contrario, puso todo su energía para superarlos.

No puedo negar que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo a su lado y aunque todavía tenga aquel fan club siguiéndole y esas mujeres me miren con odio cada vez que me ven sobre todo aquella pelirroja, no me preocupo tanto. Sasuke me ha dado la confianza necesaria para no dudar de él. Me lo dice en cada beso. Con cada acción que hace por protegernos. Porque aunque no me lo diga con palabras sus actos me lo demuestran.

Me siento tan orgullosa de él… es un hombre tan fuerte…

Recuerdo aquel día en que Itachi llegó a la mansión

o-o-o-o-oFLASH BACKo-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras me encontraba en el comedor conversando con Itachi y Ran cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, encontrándome a Itachi rodeado de guardias del otro lado.

-Itachi…

Se quedó observándome por algunos segundos .

-Hola Sakura- y siguió derecho

-no vas a ver a Sasuke?

Pareció dudar un poco- está bien- comentó dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sasuke.

-_Sasuke pov's-_

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente, apareciendo Itachi… No dijimos nada solo batallamos con nuestras miradas. Pero el silencio no duró demasiado.

-ven- ordené

Itachi no dudó en sentarse junto a mí.

-lo sabes, verdad?

-si, pero aún así no te odio- Itachi pareció estar sorprendido, no tenía por que decirle las razones, con eso bastaba, no me iba a rebajar más ante él, aún tengo mi orgullo.

Itachi se acercó a mi, me tocó el pecho aún vendado para después tocar mi frente, quedé aturdido, el sonrió- ahora tendrás que esforzarte aun más-

-eso lo sé-

-suerte- retiró su mano y tendió a irse- que bueno que estás bien- susurró, pero aún así pude escucharle

-gracias- Itachi paró en la puerta para voltear a mirarme y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-_fin Sasuke pov's-_

o-o-o-o-oFIN FLASH BACKo-o-o-o-o-o

No sé que sucedió realmente en aquella habitación, no me intrometí entre ellos, era su conversación. Pero me alegré tanto al ver que la atmósfera entre ellos era más liviana, no estaba aquél ambiente tenso en que siempre los encontraba. Y aunque Itachi no se encontrara en casa por mucho tiempo, cuando lo estaba compartía con nosotros.

-tienes frío?- preguntó Sasuke

-no, estoy muy cómoda aquí entre tus brazos, es muy cálido- aseguré volteando para darle un corto beso.

Y seguimos en aquel silencio que ahora me resultaba plenamente relajante. Sasuke jugaba con mi barriga, más bien con nuestro bebé. Recuerdo aquel día en que lo tocó por primera vez. Nunca me olvidaré de este momento.

o-o-o-o-oFLASH BACKo-o-o-o-o-o

Nos encontrábamos en su habitación, mientras él leía aquel libro yo me entretenía tocando mi crecido abdomen. Sasuke me dedicaba miradas furtivas y curiosas. Me reí al ver la expresión que mostraba.

-quieres sentirlo?-

Me miró alzando una ceja-hmp- me levanté del sillón para que lo pudiera sentir, miró mi abultada barriga un poco dudoso. Entonces le tomé de la mano para que diera el primer paso y guié su mano hacia nuestro bebé. Cuando por fin hizo el contacto empezó a tomar un poco más de confianza y empezó a mover su mano. Fue entonces cuando el bebé pateó.

-Sasuke! El bebé a pateado!- manifesté contenta, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía- a respondido ante ti- Sasuke solo tendió a sonreír orgulloso.

o-o-o-o-oFIN FLASH BACKo-o-o-o-o-o

Desde aquel día que aprovecha cualquier momento para sentirlo. Sobre todo ahora que sabe que en poco tiempo más lo podrá tocar, ver y disfrutar.

Me siento aliviada al saber que ya no tiene ningún problema de salud. Que está totalmente recuperado. Le miró para encontrar sus ojos con los míos. Sonrío y él me responde de igual manera.

-creo que es momento de entrar, está corriendo un viento muy frío Sakura, no quiero que te resfríes-

-está bien Sasuke- me levanté con su ayuda y sorpresivamente me tomo en sus brazos levantándome.

-q-q haces?-dije sonrojada

-solo llevo a mi novia a la mansión- expresó sonriente

-p-pero-

-pero nada, ya estoy bien no te preocupes- empezó a caminar, me acurruqué en su hombro, su aroma varonil me embriagaba.

-te amo-

-yo también respondió en mi oído

Al bajarme en el comedor sentí un fuerte dolor en mi barriga, me quejé y Sasuke me miró curioso- ocurre algo?-

-no, nada- si ocurría otra vez le diría, porque si le explicaba y era una falsa alarma nos esperanzaríamos. Me miró no muy convencido, seguimos caminando. Después de uno 9 minutos sentí otra contracción. Ésta era aún más dolorosa pero no grité.

-Sa-Sasuke-

-que sucede?

-nuestro bebé- Sasuke reaccionó de inmediato-vamos-

-si-

Salimos de inmediato en el convertible de Sasuke, aunque su semblante fuera serio, notaba preocupación y ansiedad.

Las contracciones eran aún más frecuentes. Al punto de inhalar y exhalar profundamente para calmarme.

-ya vamos a llegar Sakura-

Después de dos minutos ya me encontraba en mi Hospital, en el donde trabajaba, con Sasuke. Me ayudó a caminar mientras llamaba a una enfermera. Me sentaron en una silla de ruedas y nos dirigimos a la sala de partos, pues ya estaba lista para que el bebé naciera. Mis conocimientos como Doctora me lo confirmaban. Sasuke tuvo que quedarse afuera.

-Sasuke llama a Naruto- supliqué mientras intentaba no gritar

-hmp- lo perdí de vista en pocos segundos

_Por fin había llegado el momento…_

_-sasuke pov's-_

No podía demostrarle lo nervioso que estaba, por fin vería a mi hijo! Por fin. Era una sensación tan placentera. Me dirigí a un lugar apartado para llamar a Naruto.

-Dobe, ven al Hospital-

-qué? No me digas que Sakura…

-si, nuestro hijo va a nacer

-voy para allá de inmediato, no me perdería para nada tu rostro al ver al pequeño-

Gruñí y le corté de inmediato, no estaba para pelear con él ni perder el tiempo hablando estupideces. Ahora lo más importante era Sakura y mi hijo. Los minutos pasaban y aún no sabía nada de ellos. Una mano tocó mi hombro, me volteé creyendo que era una enfermera- y Saku- pero paré en seco al ver a Karin frente a mi.

-Karin…

-hola Sasuke- me empezó a abrazar, yo la separé de inmediato- por qué me evitas?

-Karin ya debes saber que estoy con Sakura

-y qué? Mientras me regales unos besos como aquel que me diste aquella vez-

La interrumpí- por favor, no hables estupideces-

-no lo son-

-no tengo tiempo para esto, ahora lárgate!

-pero Sasuke-kun podríamos aprovechar este momento para estar juntos- mencionó con un tono de picardía

-por qué no entiendes que no dejaré a Sakura jamás- dije molesto, ya estaba cansado de verla en todas partes donde me encontrase-

-pero yo-

-no hay nada que puedas cambiar- fue entonces cuando llegó Naruto-

-Sasuke-

-Naruto, por fin llegas-

-perdón, donde está Sakura?!

-todavía está en la sala de partos- nos fuimos caminando por el pasillo, Karin desapareció después de eso- todavía no sé que pasa ahí dentro-

-nervioso?

-no-

Naruto rió- vamos Sasuke se te nota- miré hacia otro lado. Fue entonces cuando se nos acercó una enfermera rubia- Ino?

-Naruto!- dijo la enfermera saludándolo

-como está Sakura?-preguntó Naruto, entonces se fijó en mi

-eres el novio de Sakura?- preguntó de repente

-hmp

-mucho gusto soy la miga de Sakura-

-hmp, como ha salido?

-todo salió bien- dijo sonriente- es un hermoso bebé

Sentí un gran alivio al escuchar que todo marchó bien.

-podemos entrar?- preguntó Naruto

-claro, Sakura está en la habitación 24- partí de inmediato hacia la habitación, Naruto me seguía. Al llegar me detuve frente a la puerta.

-que esperas? Entra-

-…- empecé a girar lentamente la perilla para encontrarme fijamente con los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura la cual me sonreía sinceramente, con un bulto envuelto en mantas azul pálido entre sus brazos.

-Sakura-chan!- se acercó al bebé- Sasuke pero si es clavadito a ti- exclamó Naruto, haciendo que mi corazón palpitase aún más rápido. Sakura me miró y asintió.

-vamos, ven a verlo- inquirió Sakura

Avancé lentamente hacia ellos, hasta que por fin pude verlo. Parecía tan frágil e indefenso. Sus puños apretados y su expresión de serenidad me hizo sonreír. Su piel era tan nívea como la mía y su corto cabello era azulado. Estiré la mano para tocarle, dudé un poco en hacerlo, miré a Sakura, tenía aquella expresión maternal que recordaba de mi madre. Parecía un ángel. Estaba expectante ante mis movimientos, y fui acercando mi mano lentamente hacia mi hijo. En ese momento empezó a moverse y agarró mi dedo índice fuertemente. Sonreí como Sakura y Naruto ante aquel contacto.

_Ahora puedo decir que estoy empezando a vivir y realmente a ser feliz…_

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-» **α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**α ωєαк нєαят**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

_Como puden ver todo a empezado a mejorar, no sé si este será el final, o quieren que haga la segunda parte de esto. Ahí ven ustedes. Espero que quieran continuación xD _

_Bueno… queda demás recordarles que me dejen un RR nOn por que me he dado cuenta que leen harto pero no me dejan RR To_

Bueno y tambien decirles que pasen a dejarme uno en Dr. Uchiha tambn. nOn

¬¬ a ver si son buenos conmigo TwT

Muxisimas gracias a:

_Karenxita-Akime Maxwel_

_klaudia uchiha_

_setsuna17_

_SasteR_

_uchiha26_

_Black Cronos_

_Midori Haru_

_**The dark of the light**_

_Hatake'Fer_

_kaoru-uchiha_

_OnlyaZ_

_minako uchiha yuki_

_gabytas_

_sasusaku_

_karoru01_

_**Jeki**_

_**tema.chan.90**_

_Antonela_

_Sakurass_

_KanameSaku_

_Esme-chan TS-DN_

_danielauchiha_

_Belencita2390_

_Haruchi.Saku_


	15. No es el final, solo el comienzo

Han pasado dos años… cinco años desde que mi vida cambió radicalmente

_Final…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o_

_Han pasado dos años… dos años desde que mi vida cambió radicalmente. Todo pasó tan rápido ante mis ojos, pero aún está latente el dolor que experimenté, me lo recuerda ésta cicatriz que marca mi pecho y que aunque quisiera olvidar no podría hacerlo. Pero ellos… mis dos grandes razones por la que aún sigo aquí, Sakura y Sanosuke… me hacen disfrutar de la vida y nublan mi pasado. Ahora sólo son ellos, y los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, por que resucité por ellos y lo seguiría haciendo las veces que sea necesario por verlos felices._

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había ocurrido mientras manejaba mi convertible negro. La luz del semáforo cambió a roja. Aproveché ese momento para cerrar los ojos y concentrarme por un momento. Dio luz verde y puse en marcha nuevamente. Regresaba de la Empresa Uchiha, donde trabajaba con Itachi. Los dos estábamos al mando. Él hacía los viajes mientras yo me encargaba de la organización de la empresa. Nuestra relación había mejorado bastante aunque aún seguimos teniendo nuestras diferencias.

Miré hacia el asiento del copiloto, sonreí al ver aquel ramo de rosas que le había comprado a Sakura de su color preferido. Por que hoy era un día especial para nosotros. Nuestro Aniversario de Bodas… aún recuerdo la expresión en su rostro cuando le pedí matrimonio…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Backo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hacía tiempo que lo tenía pensado, este sería un gran paso y debía darlo ya. Esperé a que nuestro hijo se durmiera para llevarla al jardín, específicamente el árbol de cerezos. Era un lugar significativo para nosotros. No necesitábamos más.

Cuando salió de la habitación le llame.

-Sakura- dije captando su atención

-si?-

Hice una seña para que me siguiera, ella comprendió inmediatamente y se sujetó de mi brazo. Salimos al jardín y nos sentamos bajo el árbol, que estaba florecido, y pequeñas hojas comenzaron a caer mientras Sakura se acomodaba en mi hombro para ver aquél espectáculo.

-es perfecto-murmuré

-qué?

-nada-

La atraje más a mi cuerpo, y le di un apasionado beso, quizás necesitaba aquel contacto para decírselo. Era el momento perfecto, todo salía a mi favor, debía aprovecharlo.

-Sakura- dije entre sus labios. Se separó lentamente para luego mirarme curiosa.

- que sucede?

-tengo algo importante que decirte…-Sakura sonrió, eso me hizo sentir un pequeño ardor en mis mejillas

-Sasuke?

-cásate conmigo- dije serio, firme y rápido. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-qué?

Le tomé su mano, se sonrojó, lo que me hizo tomar más confianza- cásate conmigo- repetí

-Sasuke!

-no quieres?- dije jugando

-cla-claro que sí amor- expresó para luego besarme. Le separé de mí delicadamente. Y saqué una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rosa. Lo abrí y se lo tendí para que lo tomara. Sakura sonrió.

-no debiste molestarte-

-mi futura mujer tiene que tener lo mejor- dije posesivamente, tomé el anillo, tenía unos diamantes, y se lo coloqué en su fino dedo.

-es precioso-

-te mereces eso y mucho más-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oFin Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonreí altivamente al recordar ese momento, nunca pensé que me sentiría así jamás. Sobre todo en nuestra boda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No puedo negar que estaba nervioso. Pero cuando la vi entrar por la puerta de la iglesia todo desapareció, ahí estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca y vestida completamente de blanco. Parecía un ángel, y lo mejor de todo es que es mía, mí ángel. Llegó acompañada de Naruto hacia a mí, la dejó a mi lado y me susurró- cuídala- solo tendí a sonreír.

-Sakura Haruno, aceptas como esposo a Sasuke Uchiha, para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto- dijo colocándome la argolla, que tenía un corazón grabado '' a weak heart'' decía.

-Sasuke Uchiha, aceptas como esposa a Sakura Haruno, para amarla, respetarla y serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Miré a mi hijo que se encontraba en los brazos de Tsunade, para luego mirar a Sakura- acepto- dije tomando su mano, y colocándole la argolla.

-Entonces les declaro marido y mujer- dijo el sacerdote cerrando aquel libro- pueden besarse-

No dudé un segundo, me estaba volviendo loco por probar esos labios, que me tentaban desde el principio de la ceremonia y la besé apasionadamente, fue un beso largo y lleno de amor.

-o-o-o-o-o-Fin Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos. Estacioné el auto y me dirigí a la mansión. Todo estaba en silencio, y la oscuridad reinaba. Traté de encender la luz pero una mano traviesa me sujeto, guiándome en la oscuridad. Paramos de repente. Y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, disfruté el momento.

-Sakura-

-Sasuke, feliz Aniversario!- dijo separándose y prendiendo las velas.-ven, cenemos-

-toma- dije pasándole el ramo de rosas

-gracias amor!-

Algo extraño ocurría, un presentimiento…

-que ocurre amor?

-parece que no puedo ocultarte nada Sasuke-

Alcé una ceja- dime-

Sakura se sonrojó- vamos…-

-hnp?

-vamos a ser padres nuevamente!- dijo sonriente

-…- aún no lo asimilaba

-pasa algo Sasuke? No estás- le interrumpí en un beso

-no seas tonta! Claro que estoy feliz- dije dándole cortos besos en los labios- solo que aún no lo puedo creer- Sakura soltaba pequeñas risitas. Toqué su abdomen.

-tiene 2 meses-

Era algo tan especial. Sentirse así era lo que llamaban ser feliz? Si era así agradezco esta segunda oportunidad.

-Sakura?

-si?

-y…?

-está durmiendo- interrumpió

La tomé de la cintura y la apegué a mi cuerpo.

-Sasuke que haces?- preguntó nerviosa

-nada malo-

Este es nuestro primer aniversario de bodas y debíamos aprovecharlo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Siento haberlo exo corto, muy corto, pero este era mi final, no tengo nada más que agregarle…

Gracias a todos por leer, se despide soul!


End file.
